


The Darkness Next-Door

by FreeGrain



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, POV Second Person, Vampire!Dreamcatcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Your new neighbour is a little strange. You find yourself getting more and more suspicious but when your best friend goes missing, that's the last straw. What has she got to do with it? ...what is she?{Reader x Jiu | Kim Minji}REQUESTS ARE OPEN, head to my tumblr at https://girlsthatstolemyheart.tumblr.com





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. I have been dragged down the rabbit hole known as Kpop. So here we have a long Jiu x Reader fic because fuck, I love them. Also, yes, I do prefer using their stage names than their real names because straight up, it's weird to not. But nows not the time to talk about that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this because I really enjoyed writing it. It's my first proper one like this so please let me know what you think! Thank you!

Your new neighbour is a little strange.

She moved in about a few weeks ago but you’ve hardly seen her. You talked to her once—being the gracious neighbour welcoming her to the town but never again. You know only her name: Jiu, and that’s about it. She’s insanely beautiful and appears to be living alone.

Outwardly, everything seems normal but living next to her, you happen to glance some things that might be odd.

Her blinds are always closed, no matter what time of day. You don’t believe you’ve seen a window uncovered since she moved in. Maybe that’s not that strange but the fact that you saw that she had someone in to install a blind on her door makes you uncertain. She’s consciously hiding herself from the world.

But why is she hiding? What does she not want others to see?

You never see her come or go. Maybe it’s the time of day you leave at for work but you’ve never seen her about. The town isn’t that large; you’d expect to have run into her sooner or later. But you haven’t. It’s almost like she never leaves the house except… except for right now.

You’re sitting upstairs in your room, lost in thought as the night continues its silent march towards daybreak. Stars gleam overhead, twinkling like beacons in the dark sea. It’s wondrous and distracting. But a dart of movement draws your gaze.

It’s Jiu, for the first time in forever.

Curiously, you step closer to the window and glance down. She doesn’t see you. You wonder what she’s doing so late at night, for someone who spends so much time at home. Maybe she works at night and that’s why you’ve never seen her.

Jiu stumbles up the pathway to her house, frantically rubbing her her mouth. She’s panicked. She keeps glancing behind her, as if she’s running from something. Just as she passes beneath a street lamp, you catch a glimpse of her expression.

Is that blood running down her face? It certainly looks like it. But from here, you can’t be certain. It could just be the light.

She fumbles with her door and disappears inside. And that’s it. The night is still outside.

 

* * *

 

“A body has been founded in a ditch, just outside of Happy-Face town,” the radio says. “They have not been identified yet but the authorities suspect a wild animal attack. They were attacked late last night, just after twelve.”

You’re just casually listening to the radio when that comes on. It immediately catches your attention. It’s unusual; deaths connected to the locality are rare and more often from old age.

“Locals are advised to stay safe until the animal has been found,” it continues. “The animal has not been identified either. If any has any information regarding the attack, we ask them to come forward.”

You frown. That’s… odd. There aren’t any wild animals in your locality—they were all hunted off years ago. What sort of creature attacks and kills humans anyway? Migration? Who knows with global warming and everything?

“Hey, (Y/N). What’s going on? What yah doing?” It’s your housemate, Sua.

She troops down the stairs, gracefully landing beside you. She’s dressed up casually, ready to go out and attack the day. Sometimes you’re jealous of how composed she is but most of the time it’s just amazement.

“Listening to the news,” you answer, sitting back. “There was a wild animal attack last night.”

She arches an eyebrow. “A wild animal attack? You must be mistaken.” She takes an apple from the fruit bowl. “What do we possibly have around here? Must have been a dog or something.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” you admit. “Strange, huh?”

She bites into the apple thoughtfully. “Yeah… strange…”

The more you think about it, the more it confuses you. It had to be a dog, right? There was nothing else it could be. But to have actually killed a person, it must have been brutal. You shiver.

“Anyway, I’m off,” Sua says, chucking the apple core into the compost. “See you later.”

“Yeah, I need to leave soon.” You get to your feet. Work starts in half an hour and you still need to walk in. “Have fun.”

She rolls her eyes. “Work? Fun? _Sure_.” She playfully punches your shoulder before grabbing her coat. “I’ll try.”

With her gone, you’re alone in the house. You quickly clean up before heading to work as well.

* * *

 

Sua doesn’t come home that night.

You didn’t notice at first, maybe she was just late, but when you wake up the next day, her bed hasn’t been slept in. And the door was never opened.

You try calling her but her phone’s been disconnected. You get nothing.

What can you do? You go to her workplace but they say she left at the normal time. You ask her friends, people she might have stayed with, but they know nothing. You’re starting to get worried. Together, you look—anywhere she could be.

But you don’t find her. She’s just… gone.

Distraught, you do the only thing that you can. You file a missing person’s report but you that if she isn’t found in the next eight hours, chances are she isn’t coming back. Her friends are worried too and swear they’ll keep looking.

You go home and sit at the table, the last place you saw her. Nothing had been out of the ordinary. She wouldn’t have just run without telling anyone. She’d have told you at least. What could have happened?

Your phone is ringing. You almost didn’t notice. It’s a number you don’t recognise. You answer it anyway.

“Umm… (Y/N)?” a friend of Sua’s says, sounding nervous over the phone. You recognise her voice. “Um… there’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yes?” It’s hard to keep your voice stable. You’ve been on the brink of tears for hours now.

“I… I don’t know how to say this,” her friend admits. “But… but before Sua went missing, she… she was spending a lot of time with Jiu.”

Your attention raises. “Jiu? As in our neighbour?”

Her friend makes a noise of agreement. “Yeah. They started getting close recently. Sua used to bail to head over to her place. And I… um, well, Jiu’s weird. Sua says she’s really nice but there’s just something… something different. She’s hiding something.”

You thought the same thing but you never connected it to Sua. You didn’t even know they were friends. But could Jiu have something to do with her disappearance? She was weird but you never thought of her as capable of murder.

No, Sua wasn’t dead. No one had murdered her. But that night flashes in your mind, the blood running down her face. There’s something different about her.  

“I just thought you should know,” her friend says. “I don’t know who else to tell.”

“Thank you,” you say. “Really. Anything is helpful, no matter how small.”

You hang up and sit down, hugging your knees to your chest. There’s a coldness in your chest, like ice, turning you numb. Is it possible? You run the thought over in your mind, trying to figure out if it could even be vaguely true.

Could Jiu have made Sua disappear?

* * *

 

Another day passes and then a week and Sua doesn’t reappear. Your friend is missing, most probably dead. And you have no idea what happened, you have nowhere to start.

Except you do. There’s Jiu.

You haven’t seen her since, despite the fact you sit up watching from your window. You watch for Sua but you also watch for her. It was just that one night.

You don’t know what to do. You’ve been left with no other option. Tomorrow you have to go back to work and then there’s nothing. You have to accept that she’s gone and probably not coming back.

So there’s only one place you can look now, if just to ease your worry. You can cross that concern off your list.

You knock on Jiu’s door. As you wait, your mind flashes back to that night ago when you saw Jiu fleeing into her house. Something about the memory seems off. It sits uneasily with you. You knock again, this time louder.

Suddenly, Jiu opens the door, face hidden beneath a wide brimmed hat. It’s such a strange sight that you have to pause. You can’t see her expression but up close, you see things about her that you hadn’t before.

Her blonde hair is long and beautiful but it’s dyed, her natural shade probably darker. She’s thin but she’s strong, muscle rippling beneath the dark clothes she dones. She’s stunning, the kind of person you’d expect to see in magazines, except she’s real and alive and…

She doesn’t breathe.

You waited too long to speak but in those seconds, her chest doesn’t move. She doesn’t inhale or exhale, nor can you hear the stirring of her chest. Alarm bells go off in your mind.

“Can I help you?”

She speaks first, voice trying to sound normal but it comes out strained.

You stare at her, trying to make sense of what’s going on. You know there’s something wrong but you don’t want to say it. Saying it will make it real. The blinds, the blood, the lack of breathing-

“(Y/N)? _Can I help you_?” she says it a little louder.

“I… I…” What is going on? What is she?

Behind her, just down the corridor of her house, you see a flash of movement. It’s tiny but you definitely saw something. But in the darkness of her house, you can’t see anything else.

“What was that?” you say, trying to peer past her.  

Jiu jerks her head back and as she looks back, you catch a glimpse of her face. She’s just as beautiful as you remember, face sculpted by a god. But your heart almost stops in your chest.

Her eyes are red, glowing faintly before they vanish from your gaze. She looks inside, muscles in her jaw tensing.

“What are you?” It slips from your mouth before you can stop it.

Jiu freezes. For seconds there’s silence before she finally meets your gaze. Her eyes are bright red, there’s no mistaking it. They glow, illuminating the curve of her eye and her cheekbones. They’re entrancing, drawing you into their red pool. You can’t look away.

“You know, don’t you?” she whispers.

“What did you do to Sua?” You don’t want to believe it. She can’t be a killer.

Jiu’s expression flickers and she smiles sadly. “She’s… alive, in the sense of the word.”

That doesn’t make things any better.

The two of you standoff, neither making a move. You’re terrified now. If Sua’s actually alive, what happens now? Why hadn’t she returned home? Looking at Jiu, you don’t doubt Sua could take her if she tried.

But the red in her eyes marks her as different, wilder.

Jiu opens the door wider, giving you wider view into the darkness. “Come in. And I’ll answer everything you want to know.”

Everything about that screams danger but you want to know. If there’s any chance that Sua’s alive, no matter how small, you would take it. You must take it.

Against your better judgement, you step into the house and Jiu closes the door behind you.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will update weekly on Saturdays for the next few months. I hope you enjoy :)

Jiu’s house is dark, all curtains closed and not a single light on. But at this point, you expected it. Everything is starting to add up.

“Sorry about the mess,” Jiu says suddenly, sliding past you to the wall. Her hand lightly brushes your arm. The gesture is small but it speaks yards. She’s testing you, feeling out your reactions. She knows you know. And she wonders what you think of her.

You don’t know yet.

The light’s switched on and you can finally see. It isn’t messy. In fact, it’s unnatural neat. She doesn’t seem to have any worldly possessions—there are no pictures on the wall.

Jiu turns, smiling but it’s forced. She’s nervous, you can feel it in the air. Is she scared of you?

“Shall we…?” Jiu prompts, indicating down the hallway.

You nod and walk down, trying to keep your wits about you. You feel her presence at your back but her steps are silent. If you hadn’t known she was there, it’d be like she was imaginary. You enter into her kitchen. It’s similarly neat and unnaturally clean. Nothing appears to have been used, no plates clutter the sink or stray cups lie on the counter.

To your amazement, sitting at the table is none other than Sua. She sits tall, gaze directed at her hands. Seeing her alive and well makes you burst into tears on sight.

But the moment you do, her gaze hits yours and you stop crying out of shock. Her eyes are red too. They widen when she sees you, mouth forming a perfect ‘o’.

“Wait-”

“Sua, I can explain,” Jiu says, as she comes from behind you.

But before she gets past you, you grab her arm and pull her towards you. Jiu makes a noise of surprise. You glare at her, letting rage fill you.

“What did you do to her?” you snarl, surprising yourself with your viciousness. “She’s like you now, isn’t she?”

Fear is the last thing you expected to flood her expression but Jiu shrinks under your fury. She tries to step away but you tighten your grip. You’re shaking.

“(Y/N), it’s not what you think-” Sua stands up.

“Then what is going on?!” you shriek. “How are you two so calm?” Neither of them answer you. You look at Sua. “I thought she _killed_ you! I thought you were _dead_.”

“(Y/N), please-”

“That body, the one on the edge of town, that was her! It must have been! I thought you’d turn up in a ditch and I’d have to be the one to bury you!” The tears are coming back, blurring your gaze.

Jiu grabs the arm holding her and the strength in her hand surprises you. It’s an unnatural strength, the tips of her nails sharp. They weren’t sharp a few minutes ago.

“I never killed anyone,” she says quietly. “I didn’t hurt Sua, just like I’d never hurt you.”

You lock gazes, staring into those deep red eyes. She stares right at you, letting you see every emotion she feels, every emotion swirling around in her mind. She’s telling the truth.

“I don’t understand.” You hear the defeat in your own voice.

Jiu lets go of your arm but you just tighten your grip. She doesn’t seem to mind. “Sit down. I’ll explain. _We’ll_ explain.”

You look at Sua who looks helplessly back. And you agree. To find answers.

* * *

 

“I’m a vampire.”

You knew. You had that inkling and now it’s been confirmed. That doesn’t mean it isn’t shocking to hear.

“A vampire?” Saying it outloud makes it seem less real, like it’s a playful joke. But it isn’t and you all know it.

Jiu nods.

“Are you one too?” you ask Sua.

You dare hope but you know it’s futile. The redness of her iris can only be the same as Jiu’s.

Sua nods, lips curving into what can only be described as a hopeless smile. “Yeah… I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

You swallow, trying to keep yourself from spiralling. “What happened?”

Jiu glances at Sua, grimacing. “That’s… that’s a hard story.”

“You literally just told me you were vampires. How hard can it really get?”

Jiu clasps her fingers in front of her. Her expression is worried. For some reason, you know she’s genuine. That small fragment of human that she still clings to cares about you. She doesn’t want to hurt you.

You don’t understand her. What does she want? Why is she talking to you? Why didn’t she slam the door in your face? You wait for her to speak.

“I turned Sua,” Jiu finally says. “About a week ago.”

So it was her that took Sua. She is the reason Sua went missing.

“But-”

“It wasn’t her fault,” Sua interjects before you can speak. “She didn’t have a choice.”

In these things, there are always choices, always a different path. Maybe the alternative was horrible but it still exists. But was this the right one?

“What do you mean?”

“I moved here about a month ago,” Jiu says. “You know that. But I’m not the only one of my kind.”

Another vampire. Living in the town.

“He arrived last week.”

Last week. You’re putting it together.

“He’s the one that killed that man outside of town, and he’s the one that almost killed Sua.”

Your mouth dries.

“You… you almost died?”

Sua’s smile turns sadder. “I was walking home, (Y/N). I was alone. He was hungry. I didn’t stand a chance.”

“But… but… Jiu?”

“I was collecting blood from a friend, on my way home and suddenly, all I could smell was blood. I drove him off before he drained her dry. Left with nothing, I gave her a choice.”

To turn or not turn, that was the question. You can hardly believe your ears.

“So what now?” you demand. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t just leave now. And I guess… you’re not coming back?”

For the first time, you see Sua crack. She slides across to sit beside you, taking your hands in her own. Her skin is soft and familiar. You missed her.

“I wish I could,” Sua whispered. “But you know I can’t.”

You want to cry.

“People are dying,” you say, keeping your face still. “What are you doing about it?”

Jiu looks at Sua, nervously twisting her hands. “I… He can’t stay. But I don’t think I’ll be able to drive him completely away by myself. Especially with a newborn to look after.”

Sua is a vampire for mere days but she already looks ageless. She was always beautiful but there’s a supernatural tint to it. Like she couldn’t possibly be real. Is this the woman you know or something wearing her skin?

“So?”

Jiu blinks. “I was going to call some friends in, see if they’ll stay. We’ll try drive him out.”

“I want to be a part of it.” You surprise yourself but you do. You’ve been drawn into this world without much choice but in it you will stay.

Her expression changes immediately. “It’s too dangerous for a hu-”

“Then train me. Help me. I live _next to you_ , Jiu. If you don’t, I’ll go to the police and tell them you have Sua. And then what will you do?”

Jiu hesitates. You’ve trapped her now. She can’t let the police into her house nor let them examine her too closely.

“Okay,” she finally agrees. “But I need you to listen to me when I tell you what to do. I need you to trust me.”

Is that even possible? It must show on your face.

“(Y/N),” Sua grabs your arm and pulls you out into the corridor. Jiu doesn’t stop you. Just before you go, you lock eyes.

Her red gaze is sad but it’s magnetic, drawing you in. What age is she? Vampires are ageless, able to live for hundreds of years. How long had she walked this earth? What has she seen?

“Sua…” You should feel anger but all you feel is relief. “I can’t believe…”

She pulls you into a hug. She smells like herself but there’s a wildness clinging to her. Like pine needles and the wind but it isn’t their scent she carries. It’s the feeling of something unknown.

“I know… I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise, you were almost _killed_.”

Sua shrugs but her smile is back. That soft familiar smile. And in that second, you know it’s really her. It’s not a monster wearing her skin but it’s really Sua. She just has a few upgrades.

“I know. I’m just sorry for what I put you through. I wanted to tell you I’m okay but couldn’t.”

“Are you sure?” You lower your voice. “That it’s really another vampire? She could be lying.”

Sua shakes her head. “No. I’m certain of who attacked me. It wasn’t her.” She smiles again. “Jiu would never hurt me and she definitely would never hurt you.”

You want to believe but your mind keeps flashing back to that night. The blood on her lips, her panicked expression. Why was she running?

Sua kisses your hand. “Please trust her. She may seem strange but she cares. She doesn’t want us to get hurt.”

You don’t know if you can believe her. But you put yourself into this mess. So you’ll see it through to the end. So you nod and you mean it.


	3. Chapter Three

When the two of you walk back into the kitchen, Jiu’s pouring a suspiciously dark liquid in glasses. One for her and another seemingly for Sua. She’s opened one of the blinds, letting in a small stream of fading sunlight for you to see. The gesture is strangely touching. 

“Here,” Jiu says, passing it over. 

Sua takes it and cautiously takes a sip. You sit down at the table between them, watching. Jiu swallows a mouthful cleanly, not a drop marking her skin. You watch the slight bob of her throat and the veins running beneath her pale skin. 

“What does it taste like?” you ask curiously. 

“Blood,” Jiu answers. “But it’s nicer now, appealing. It’s hard to describe.” 

She seems nervous around you, like she’s worried you’re going to bite her head off. She’s trying to be friendly. 

Sua trusts her. So you feel like you should try. 

You watch as they both drink, the red in their eyes gradually fading to their normal brown. There’s no sign they aren’t human.  You interrupted their drinking, you realise. If you’d hesitated for a minute, you wouldn’t have known something was wrong. Jiu was strange, unnerving, but when you saw her eyes, you realised that things were definitely different. 

“Delicious,” Sua beams, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. There’s a streak of blood jerking up from the corner of her lips. 

“Um… you have a little…?” You aren’t too sure how to say it. 

Jiu’s immediately at her side, using the corner of her sleeve to wipe the blood away. “Hey,” she murmurs. “You need to watch this.” 

Sua chuckles. “Thank,  _ mom _ .” 

Their interactions are so friendly, so normal. They really are friends and Sua is okay with this. 

Are you though? Your best friend turned into a vampire and now you’ve a mission to drive her killer away. It’s crazy to even think of. A week ago things were normal. And now they’ve been flipped on their head. 

Jiu clears her throat, fingers nervously holding her glass. “I… (Y/N), I don’t know what to say-” 

You raise your hand, stopping her in her tracks. “Then don’t. Sua trusts you so I will too. Even if this is all so strange.” 

Jiu smiles weakly. “I still can’t convince you to turn around and walk right back to safety?” 

You shake your head. “Sua’s my best friend and he tried to murder her. I want him gone from this town, and if we can, this world.” It comes out a lot darker than you thought it would but it’s the truth. 

Jiu looks at you like you’re crazy. But she breaks into a wondrous smile, shaking her head. “You are a strange person, (Y/N).” 

You shrug. “Aren’t we all?” 

Her smile widens and she cheers you with her empty glass. 

You realise you actually like her. If it wasn’t for the whole vampire-thing, you probably would have been good friends. But now, that might become a reality.

* * *

 

You return home and head to work as normal, trying to act as though nothing had happened. You play the mourning best friend, shuffling about a lot slower than usual. Your boss knows what happened and they’re gentle with you. You’re thankful but feel guilty. 

You aren’t really sad—Sua is alive and you finally figured out why Jiu was so weird. Of course, there is that vampire out there killing people. But overall, life could be a lot worse. 

You arrive home to find a handwritten letter in your letterbox. It peeks out, tied with a red ribbon. It’s faded in style but pretty. You open it.   As expected, it’s from Jiu, asking you to come over around eight. Her handwriting is fancy, her ink crafting swirls and patterns. It’s old, something of the past. 

At eight, you walk the few metres between your house. You knock on her door and to your surprise, someone else opens it. 

It’s another woman, with short dyed hair, cut around her shoulders. Her eyes are strong, piercing. She has the same supernatural grace that Jiu moved with. Another vampire. 

“You must be (Y/N),” she says, looking you over. “Come in.” 

The irony strikes you this time—a vampire inviting you into their house. 

She closes the door behind you. “My name’s Dami, I’m a friend of Jiu’s.” Her smile is different from Jiu’s or Sua’s, barbed with sharp canines. She’s more dangerous, more feral, than the other two but you don’t feel fear. 

“You came quickly,” you say. “I didn’t think you’d arrive for few days.” 

Dami walks beside you, footsteps silent like Jiu’s. “Hmph. Ji sounded worried. This is a big deal to her.” She smirks, dark eyes gleaming. Are all vampires so attractive or just the ones you meet? “So I came as quickly as I could.” 

She guides you to a room you weren’t in yet. It’s the sitting room, the curtains drawn so it’s shrouded in darkness. Jiu sits on one of the two couches, legs kicked up while she stares at nothing. She looks up when you walk in. 

“I see you met Dami,” Jiu says. “She didn’t scare you, did she?” 

You glance at the vampire who casually arches an eyebrow in your direction. You look back. “No. She’s polite.” 

Dami chuckles and sits down on the couch. “I think I like this one.” She eyes you with approval. 

“Thank you,” you say sarcastically. She gives Jiu a look that says ‘see what I mean?’ 

Sua suddenly materialises behind you, giving you a quick hug. “Hey. Things go alright today?” 

“As much as they could,” you admit. “I feel bad, pretending that I’m sad. I’m lying to them.” 

“Maybe. But it’s for the best.” 

She’s right. If you act any different from what you do now, people will get suspicious. They might even suspect you having something to do with her disappearance. If they sniff too much around your house, they may look further into the woman living next-door and her strange habits. 

Dami looks at Sua. “You ready to go now?” 

“Go where?” you ask. 

“Out. We’re going to try track the other vampire.” Track? As in scent? The idea is strange but you shrug it off. It’s been a strange few days.  

Sua and Dami leave, chatting quietly to each other. They seem to be getting on well—passing more as friends than acquaintances. 

They leave, leaving you alone with Jiu.  You aren’t scared of her anymore. Instead, you’re curious about what she wanted you for. 

As if sensing your thoughts, Jiu gets to her feet. She ties back her hair. “(Y/N), please follow me. It think it’s time we started on your training.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to come with us?” Jiu asks. “I’m not lying when I say it’ll be dangerous. He could kill you and then…” She trails off. 

The moon is bright above you, illuminating her garden with a glow that won’t burn her skin. The walls are high and she has several trees around the perimeter. You won’t be seen from curious neighbours. 

You nod. “I know it’s dumb but… I want to be included. I want Sua to have a connection to the human world.” 

“That doesn’t mean you have to come with us.” 

“Would you be training me if it was different?” 

She steps towards you, smile warm. “Oh, so that’s what’s this for? You want to know how to kill vampires?”  She’s holding something in her hand which she offers you. It’s a stake, the end filed into a deadly point. 

“As usual,” she says. “A stake to the heart is one of the few ways to kill a vampire. There is decapitation and exposure to sunlight, most of the media is true. Vampires can kill vampires but for humans, this is go to.” 

You take the stake from her. It’s twelve inches long and sharp, able to pierce through skin easily. It would kill any human as easily as a vampire. 

“So…?” 

Jiu strips off her jacket, revealing pale skin never weathered by sunlight. Your eyes are drawn along the curve of her neck and down across the swell of her biceps. She’s a vampire, new and unknown but irresistibly gorgeous. You force yourself to look away. 

“We’re going to practice. Vampires are both quicker and stronger than humans, you need to keep your wits about you. They’ll take you by surprise.”  

Suddenly, she’s behind you, an arm snaking around your throat in an instant. Your breath catches. For a second she presses, showing you her true strength. One snap and you’d be dead. But she lets go. 

“Like that.” She’s stands in front again. 

“Do I even stand a chance?” you ask. 

She shrugs. “Well, maybe not yet. But vampire hunters do exist and they are mortal. You just need training.” 

The night descends into lessons of hand-to-hand combat. She drills you over and over, running through ways to break holds and dodge swiftly. She’s unnaturally fast with the strength of ten men. 

But you feel as though you’re making progress. Your reactions get quicker, you break her holds once or twice. That is once or twice out of maybe a hundred attempts. It’s the first night though. Gradually you’ll get better. 

You train for an hour and then another. It’s the most physical exercise you’ve done in the month. Sweat rolls off you but Jiu’s skin is perfectly fine. Another of the perks of being undead. 

“Okay,” she says. “Just one more-” 

You sense it coming just before she strikes. She said that a vampire will always use the element of surprise when attacking. After a few hours of constant trying, you feel the brush of wind against your skin before she connects. 

She never hits hard but soft for her, is like a brick for you. 

Vampire pounce like cats and lunge for the throat in the first blow, she said. You listened. 

Her hands grab your shoulders and you fall back, her body overpowering yours. That was inevitable. But you’re ready for her.   Your fist comes up, connecting with her chin, driving away the would-be bite. You knee her in the gut. Her stomach feels like iron but it does the trick.  You shove with all your might. Her hands come away but she’s back almost immediately, nails-turned-claws scratching. 

You know you’re not able to win with strength but you twist, using her own force to turn the tables. 

You end up on top, your forearm shoved against her throat, pinning her to the ground, the stake resting just over her heart. You could drive it in now, kill her in one second but she still looks at you with those entrancing dark eyes. 

She trusts you not to hurt her. 

All you can hear is the laboured sound of your own breathing. It took a lot but you beat her but you did. You finally took her down. 

Jiu stares up at you. She doesn’t need to breathe but wildness in her gaze shows the adrenaline running through her veins. You realise how close your faces are, mere inches separating you. She smells warm yet cold at the same time, of outside, of physical activity. 

“Well done,” she says softly, not moving to dislodge you. Her eyes are darker, sweeping over you with an expression that can only be described as hunger. It’s then you notice the trickle of blood running down your shoulder. 

“Thanks,” you breathe but you don’t move yet, still keeping her pinned. 

She inhales, though you know it’s not for air. “You enjoying this?” She doesn’t seem annoyed, just amused. 

You roll off her, dropping the stake to the ground. 

She sits up, one hand coming up to touch her throat. Finding no apparent damage, she picks your stake and offers to back. You take it, wincing. 

She kneels next to you, taking to inspect your shoulder. “Sorry about that,” she murmurs. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“It’s okay, I know.” 

The air is heavy with the feeling of her, the heat of her body gentle next to yours. For a second you can’t breathe. Without breaking eye contact, she leans down to press her lips against the cut. 

A shiver rolls down your spine. 

“Vampire saliva heals humans,” Jiu smiles, letting your arm go. “It’s how neck bites don’t kill every human we’d feed off.”  She steps away, offering you a hand. You stand, feeling your face go warm. If she notices, she doesn’t comment. 

“Do you… feed off humans?” you have to ask. 

Jiu shakes her head. “No. I have a friend out of town who’s a butcher. I get blood off her.” She arches an eyebrow. “Why? Would that bother you?” She hesitates. “I can’t speak for Dami.” 

“No…” you say. “I’d understand.” 

“Come on,” she says. “Let’s go inside. Get you a drink.” She starts walking and you follow. 

But a question hangs in the back of your mind. If she doesn’t feed on humans, why, that night ago, did she flee into her house with blood on coating her lips? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated ^-^


	4. Chapter Four

“(Y/N).” Silent as ever, Dami sneaks up behind you. 

But unlike several times before, you don’t jump.  It’s the first time you don’t react. You’ve definitely become more comfortable in her presence. She’s like a friend now—a strange friend but a friend nonetheless. 

“Hey,” you greet her. “What’s going on?” 

She tilts her head to the side, eyes narrowing. Her gaze is analytical, taking you in. You prickle, wondering what she wants. She hasn’t just come for a chat. 

“Do you want to come scouting with me?” she finally asks. 

“What?” 

“Do you want to come scouting with me?” she repeats. 

You remember now; that’s what’s she’s been doing while you train with Jiu. They’re searching for the other vampire across town, like pack dogs after a scent. Ready for the hunt. 

“... can I?” 

You’ve no idea how they do it but you assume it’s a vampire thing. Aren’t they supposed to have different senses or something? 

“‘Course you can. I wouldn’t have asked if you couldn’t.” She smiles at you. “I’ll have to carry you but I thought you’d like the experience. To, you know, be properly included.” 

The thought is kind. They’re actually taking you seriously. Jiu is no joke with her training while Dami’s offering this. You expected to be treated differently because you’re human but they don’t. You’re part of the group. 

“Um… sure… is Jiu okay with this?” 

Dami’s eyes gleam in the darkness. “I’m sure she would be. But why? Do you need her permission?” 

The idea is exciting. You haven’t gone out much, not since finding this all out. Your days are taken up by work and your nights are taken up by Jiu. And she’s right. You can do what you like. 

“Okay. That’s good with me,” you say. 

She grins, her smile sharp but friendly. “That’s the spirit.” She crouches down, letting you jump into her back. She lifts you effortlessly. 

Dami’s first jump almost makes you fall off. But her hold around your leg is solid and you cling tighter. She lands on the rooftop, impact soft as a whisper. At first you think you’ll fall but she’s as steady as a rock, keeping you close and safe. 

“Is this what you do all the time?” you whisper in her ear. 

Dami’s answering laugh is snatched away by the wind as she leaps again. She lands on the house next to Jiu’s, the one that isn’t yours. 

“Normally I’m a lot quicker than this. I just don’t want to startle you.” Her grip on your leg shifts. “Is it okay to let go now?” 

You tighten your grip around her neck, locking your ankles around her waist. She’s slim but corded with muscle, rippling beneath you. 

“Sure.” You can hear your own voice wavering. 

“I won’t drop you,” Dami promises, slowly releasing your legs. “If you do fall off, I’ll catch you.” 

How, you’ve no idea but you trust her. She drops lower into a crouch. Suddenly she’s running. She glides from rooftop to rooftop, as if she’s not even jumping. Her speed is incredible. You let out a little shriek but quickly rein in it. She laughs against you but it’s soft and reassuring. 

It’s like nothing you’ve ever felt before. It’s like riding the wind, speeding across the town without a care in the world. No one would even glance your way, she’s too fast. 

She's enjoying this. The run isn’t for practicality but for fun. She’s showing you the extent of her abilities. You could do this for hours. It’s like the wildest roller coaster in the world. 

She stops by the river down from your house. It’s dark, sparsely lit by the odd streetlight. There’s no one around to see her land. 

“Okay,” she says, letting you down gently. “We can walk along here for a bit.” 

Running across the roofs of the town has left you almost dizzy. You have to hold onto her for a few seconds. 

“That was so cool,” you breathe. 

“Really? Good.” 

She starts walking, sticking her hands in her pockets. You watch as she goes ahead, humming under her breath. The things she can do is amazing. You briefly wonder about Jiu but the thought is snatched away when she starts talking. 

“Do you see here?” 

Dami stands along the path beneath a broken streetlamp. It flickers every so often but stays dark. You join her. 

“This is where Sua was attacked,” she says. “If you were a vampire, you could smell the blood, even though it’s been washed away by the weather.” 

It just looks like an ordinary pathway to you. But Dami’s crouching now, inhaling deeply. Her eyes are redder now—not glowing yet but red. You don’t doubt she can smell the blood. 

“From here, I can catch his scent, along with Sua’s and Jiu’s,” she says. She looks to the side, nostrils flaring. “And I can follow it.” She pauses. “Or try to anyway.” 

It’s all so new to you. Are they more beast or human? They act and are so human but their abilities and bodies are less so. 

“It’s faint,” Dami admits. “But in the past few weeks I followed this trail across the town. To no avail. I always lose it somewhere else.” 

“What is it like?” 

She inhales again. “Strange at first. But it’s useful and fun. Sometimes, in the olden days, our old coven used to play hide and seek. A child’s game but relentlessly fun.” 

Dami suddenly stiffens but then relaxes. She stands up, crossing her arms. 

“Jiu. How long have you been following us?” 

You whip your head around but you can’t see her. There are bushes around you but nothing else. Then something gleams red, two slim beacons of light slicing their way to you. 

Jiu steps out of the darkness, faint strands of light catching on her cheekbones. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice. Aren’t you the ‘best tracker’ in the country?”   She’s teasing, tone light, but you see the worried incline of her head. 

“I am indeed. I was perhaps a little distracted though.” Dami juts her chin, eyes alight. “What? You worried about your human?” 

“Excuse me?” Jiu says at the same time that you say “What?” 

Dami raises her hands. “No offence meant, I’m just saying it as it is.” She playing but that doesn’t stop the blush rising to your cheeks. 

“Oof, that heartbeat has set off racing.” She leans in towards you. “Well, it’s been fun. Catch you later.” 

“Wait-?” 

Dami springs off into the night. She scales the nearest building, vanishing in seconds. Neither of you had time to react. She’s gone, like a breathe of wind disappearing across the plains. 

Jiu looks helpessly at you. “She is a  _ nightmare _ sometimes.” She doesn’t sound annoyed but exasperated. How does she know Jiu? Were they part of the coven together? 

“I’ll give you a lift back?” Jiu offers. 

Well, you have to say yes or walk back. And after what happened to Sua, you aren’t an idiot. Trying to steady your nervous heart, you jump onto her back. 

She’s not as quick as Dami but her jumps are elegant and timed. She flies through the air more, each step calculated. 

Within minutes you’re in her garden again. Jiu lets you down. “Here we go.” 

Again your head is spinning and you almost fall. But she’s there, catching you before you fall. 

“Thanks.” You blush again, her hands gentle with you. Holding you like this is strange intimate, different from how you held onto Dami. Jiu looks away, clearing her throat. 

“Of course.” 

As you stand, you catch Dami’s eye from inside the kitchen. Dami grins at you from where she stands. She knows exactly what she’s doing. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, y'all

You train with Jiu each night for the next few days while Dami monitors the town. She’s apparently much better at tracking than Jiu. So far, he hasn’t surfaced and she hasn’t found any sign of where he could be. It frustrates her but neither give up looking.

“Will any of the others be coming in?” Dami asks one night, after the two of you finish training. “Do you think we think we could take him by ourselves?”

Jiu offers you sparkling water, a drink she bought specifically because you like it. She shrugs. “Not sure. I think Handong’s out of the country, and the others are held up with other things. But-” the corners of her mouth twitches, “-your wife said she’s coming.”

“Wife?” Sua breezes into the room, snatching the water out of your hand. She takes a gulp before giving it back to you. She shudders. “Oof. Forgot how bad that tastes.” She focuses back on Dami. “You have a wife?”

Dami rolls her eyes. “No. I do not have a wife. Jiu just likes to tease because Gahyeon and I have a history.”

“A history?” you say, leaning in. “Whatever could you mean by that?”

Jiu laughs, light and sweet. “She likes to pretend she’s tough but she’s actually so soft. Especially for Gahyeon.”

“Haha, yeah,” Dami says but you can see she’s just playing. “Well, I’m going out again before I get harassed to death. Sua, you want to come?”

“Sure,” Sua says, back arching as she stretches. “I could use the practice.”

They leave, leaving you with Jiu. Alone.

Your muscles ache but you feel satisfied. Your training is going well. You doubt you’re vampire hunter level yet but you’ve definitely improved. Hopefully you’ll be able to defend yourself in the case of an attack.

“You want to leave?” Jiu asks. “I can walk you home.”

She always does. Maybe it’s something they did when she was human but never lets you walk back alone. But you don’t want to go back. Not yet.

“...actually, can I stay for a while?”

Jiu nods, quickly masking her surprise. “Of course.”

She doesn’t know what to do with herself. You never stayed back before. Usually, Dami would leave, sometimes with Sua or Jiu, and that would be the signal for you to go home. God knows you need the sleep.

But today you feel as though you ought to take the time to get to know Jiu better. You’ve been getting close, feeling something different between you two. You wonder if she feels the same. If she feels the pull between you, like a magnetic force you can’t resist.

“Do you sleep?” you ask curiously, breaking the silence.

Jiu jumps, thankfully jumping on your question. “Ah, um, we don’t need to. But our bodies do tire after great physical strain so… we have a sleep-like state which is like mediation, to recharge our energy.”

“Do you have a bedroom?”

Jiu lounges back, smirking. You glimpse the hint of a canine. “Why? You curious?”

You go bright red. “No! No, of course not!”

She laughs, stretching upwards. You catch a glimpse of pale, toned stomach and tear your gaze away. “Yeah, I have a bedroom. For human pretenses and just because I need somewhere to, um, meditate.” She stands up. “You want to see?”

Your blush doesn’t go away and you stammer a reply.

“Oh, not like that,” she chuckles. “But if that’s what you want-” She dodges the cushion you throw at her. “Okay, fine! I’m actually being serious. You can see it if you want.”

“Okay then.” You try to stop the heat on your face.

She leads you up the stairs, as graceful as ever. You follow, trying not to replay what she said again and again. Was she flirting?

At this point, you’d call both Jiu and Dami your friends so it could just be playful teasing. But the heat in her gaze makes you think otherwise.

“Here we are,” she says. “After you.”

You step inside.

It’s the only room that has any signs of personalisation. It’s a different colour from the rest of the house, walls painted a pale red. The skirting board is white.

“It’s… so you,” you comment as you pace deeper.

It hasn’t be used much but it’s definitely her space. You can feel her touch left on it, her scent clinging to the walls. Compared to the rest of the house, this is a treasure trove of information.

There are books on her shelf—old ones. Relics from her past, presumably. Her wardrobe is open, letting you glimpse briefly what she wears. There’s a lot of black but also brightly coloured clothes too.

You stop by the photo on her bedside, curiously.

It’s faded colour; it’s old. There’s six women in it, smiling and posing together. You recognise Jiu at the side, hugging close to a tall woman. You spot Dami on the other side.

“What is this?”

Jiu walks to your side and looks down, breaking into a smile. “Ah… that. This is my treasured possession.” She picks it up and looks fondly at it. “That’s us back in the days. My… coven, I guess.”

You look back at the picture. “You look mortal.”

She looks the same but her face is softer. Her eyes are younger.

Jiu nods. “We were, when this was taken. Look, that’s Gahyeon.”

She points at the woman clinging to Dami’s arm. She’s smaller with a pretty face and soft eyes. Her smile is sweet, canines soft and rounded. She’s beautiful.

“Is it just a coincidence but how are all vampires supermodel-gorgeous?”

Jiu arches an eyebrow at you. “You think I’m supermodel-gorgeous?”

Panic shoots through you. “No! Wait, no, I mean-... you are super pretty and like, stunning but I mean, I didn’t mean it like that! Not that it isn’t true but…” You’re rambling. “Sua’s gorgeous too! And so is Dami.”

Jiu puts the photo down on the locker and turns to you. There’s not an inch between you. You can feel her warmth through your clothes.

“True… but I don’t think we were talking about Sua or Dami.” You can feel the bed pressing against the backs of your knees, threatening to send you crashing to the sheets. “We were talking about me.”

You’re seeing stars. Her voice is low—sultry almost.

“What do you think of me?”

“I… I…” You don’t know what to say.

“(Y/N)... tell me what’s on your mind…” She caresses your cheek, fingers finding your chin.

You think she might kiss you. You hope she might.

You close your eyes, letting out a shuddering exhale. Your heart is hammering out a studdering beat in your chest.

She moves closer, one hand sweeping across your back. You lean into her, eyes opening once again. Her eyes are pure darkness, drawing you in, driving you crazy. She leans down, lips parting softly.

Suddenly there’s a sharp knock on the window.

Jiu jumps away from you like she was electrocuted. You stumble and fall, landing on your back on the bed. Inwardly you curse whatever just interrupted you.

“Damn, Dami,” Jiu mutters. “Scaring me out of my skin… what even...” She crosses the room and opens the window.

Dami slides in, smirking. “What were you two doing?”

Sua climbs in after her, less graceful but managing with pride. “Yeah. That looked super sexual.”

“Nothing,” Jiu and you say in unison, which immediately sounds suspicious.

“Really?” Dami says, sticking her hands in her pockets. “Because from where I was it sure looked like-”

“Why are you back already?” Jiu interrupts. “You literally left minutes ago.”

Her tone is annoyed, dismissive. Did she want to kiss you that badly? Would she have? You didn’t get to find out.

“We caught the trail of a vampire,” Sua says. “But we think it’s Gahyeon’s.”

Jiu perks up, annoyance immediately forgotten. “She’s here? What a coincidence.”

Dami nods. “Just incase, I thought it’d be better if you came.”

“Of course. Sua? Will you walk (Y/N) home?”

“Hey, I literally live next door.”

Jiu waves you away. “I’d feel better knowing you make it to your door. That way you’re safe. Vampires can’t come in without an invitation.”

Ah… of course that was the reason. No wonder she’d always walk you back. It was because you could get jumped in the two metres from her door to yours.

Sua slings an arm around your shoulder. “Sure thing, Ji.”

You walk out with Sua at your side. You hear movement and then the window shutting. They’ve left. You walk down the stairs, heading for the door.

Sua’s smirking at you and you groan inside. Here you go. You’re ready for the interrogation.

“So… what were you doing in Jiu’s bedroom?”

You elbow her. “Nothing! I was just looking at an old picture of hers. Her old coven or something.”

Sua laughs. “Sure.”

“We were!”

She just laughs again. There’s no getting through to her. She escorts you back, tugging her hood up in case of anyone recognising her. It's unlikely but necessary.

“See you tomorrow,” she says.

“Yeah. Have a good time.” You close the door.

You try to sleep but you can’t. All you can think about is Jiu and now pretty she looks in the moonlight. You wonder what would have happened if she kissed you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else see the Christmas pictures they released on their insta??? I need to SCREAM about how good they look


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, y'all ^-^

“You must be (Y/N)!”

You shriek and jump, heart jumping in your chest.

There’s a woman hanging off the back of Jiu’s house, casually holding herself with just her legs. You recognise her from the picture as Gahyeon. She’s as pretty as she was back then, if not more so.

“I’m Gahyeon. Sorry about that,” she chuckles and lands in front of you. “I forget humans get freaked out by… by that sort of thing.”

“It’s okay,” you say. “I just wasn’t expecting that.” You frown at her. “You not worried someone will see you?” Maybe one of their neighbours, just casually looking out their window. They can’t see the garden but they can see her walls.

Gahyeon shrugged. “Ah, no. You’d be surprised what mortals don’t notice.”

“(Y/N)! Gahyeon!” Jiu’s voice comes from above you also. And then suddenly she drops down in front of you, Dami at her side. “Hey.”

You wave at them brightly. “Hey, what are we doing today?”

“Actually, I was thinking we’d skip training for today and instead, we can just hang out,” she says. “This is Team Kill That Vampire, so we ought to get to know each other.”

And by others, she probably meant for you and Sua to get to know Gahyeon. You’ve been around Jiu and Dami to know them well enough at this point.

“Sure, okay,” you agree, moving to tuck the stake into the thigh sheathe Jiu gave your earlier.

Dami slips around behind you, fingers trailing along the point of your stake. “Where did you get this? Is this what you and Jiu have been playing with out here?” She turns to look at Jiu. “Did you make this for specifically for (Y/N)?”

It might be your imagination but embarrassment flashes across her face. “Yes. Let’s go inside.”

Gahyeon smiles at you and in that moment, you decide you like her. Your introduction was weird but she’s sweet and friendly with an aura that bleeds purity. You can see why Dami may or may not like her.

Jiu and her enter the house and you move to follow, but Dami’s hand closes around you wrist. You stop.

“Just a warning, or maybe not,” she says softly, so the others won’t overhear. “Jiu made you a stake, a weapon specifically for killing our kind. It might not seem like much to you but to our kind, that gesture is huge.”

She walks in ahead of you, as if she said nothing. You don’t really understand but it lingers in your mind.

You head to the sitting room. Sua’s lying on the couch, eyes closed, hands crossed over her stomach. She looks as though she’s sleeping, or dead.

“Is she…” Mediating?

Jiu walks over, pushing Sua’s legs off so she can sit down. “Hey, wake up. We have people over.”

It takes a second but Sua stirs, eyes fluttering open. “Ji… ugh, I’m never going to get used to this.” She rubs her eyes before righting herself. “Hey, guys.”

Dami takes the other couch, pulling you to sit next to her.

Gahyeon pauses, gaze sweeping over the two of you. You can’t read her expression but she settles beside Jiu. Jiu’s expression is similar.

Are they… jealous? You glance at Dami, whose expression is delighted. She knows what she's doing. You roll your eyes. What game does she think she’s playing now?

Jiu gets up to go get drinks and Sua slides up to Gahyeon. That causes Dami to pause for a second, but then she’s at it again.

“(Y/N), do you want a drink?” Jiu calls from the kitchen. “I actually have alcohol this time.”

“Oh,” Sua grins. “So it’s this sort of hang out.” She flashes you a smirk. “How quickly do you think we can get Jiu drunk?”

“Yes!” you call back, ignoring Sua.

“Oh, quite quickly,” Gahyeon smiles at Sua. “Jiu’s a lightweight.”

That fact amuses you more than you care to admit.

Jiu walks into the room, carrying wines glasses. She has two bottles in her arms, one red wine, the other darker red. You can guess what’s in it.

“You guys can drink wine?”

Jiu starts pouring from both bottles. “Of course, but it only takes effect if we drink blood with it.” She offers the first glass to Gahyeon.

She pours glasses for the others before padding over to you. She pours a just-wine glass and offers it to you. You take it, your fingers brushing off hers. She winks at you before darting off to the other couch. Now you’re confused. Is she not jealous?

You take a sip and are pleasantly surprised. The wine must be vintage, the taste crisp from years of aging. You wonder if she aged it herself.

“Well, let’s play truth or dare,” Dami announces.

Jiu snorts. “What are you--twelve?”

“Hey, it’s a serious idea!” She takes a long drink. “Or at least ask me something before I get too drunk to think.” With the rate she’s drinking at, that’ll probably be soon.”

“Is Dami your real name?” It’s been on your mind for a while now.

Dami pauses, taking another long sip from her glass. “If by real name, you mean my first name… no. No, it’s not.”

“Wait, really?”

Dami nods. “Oh yeah, we’re vampires. Keeping the same name is suspicious for legal papers, safety, etc.” She tips her glasses towards the other couch. “I mean, Jiu isn’t her ‘real’ name either.”

“Maybe not,” Jiu agrees. “But it’s the name I go as now.”

You arch an eyebrow. “And Gahyeon?”

Gahyeon chuckles. “Gahyeon was my original name. I have changed it in the past but currently it’s here.”

“Well, as (Y/N) knows, Sua’s just a nickname.” Sua speaks up, claiming her place at the ‘other’ name table. “My name’s actually Bora.”

“What about you, (Y/N)?”

The night is quickly lost in drinks and teasing. Every actions is playful and as you drink more, everything is funny. You adore Gahyeon by the end of the night. She’s so sweet yet chaotically playful.

Dami and her end up cuddling on the couch. They both appear drunk, movements lazily but affectionate. Gahyeon’s wrapped around her, nosing at her ear. Her lips are moving but you can’t hear what they’re saying to each other.

You switched places with Gahyeon, sitting between a sleepy Sua and-

“Jiu…”

She raises her head, the ring of her irises glowing a faint red. It fades to deep brown. “Yes?”

“Earlier… Dami mentioned something about the stake you made me.” Your mind is foggy, and she looks so pretty right now. Your mouth moves out of your control. “Why…”

Jiu rolls her eyes and sighs. “Of course, she did…” She shifts from where she’s sitting, moving closer to your side. “Listen, (Y/N), don’t over complicate it. I like you and I want to keep you safe. So I made you what you needed.”

“Thank you.”

Jiu tilts her head. “You’re welcome.”

You giggle a little and shift closer to her. You think back to last night, about how close she was to you. Maybe she’ll kiss you now. But the mood’s all wrong. Not to mention the others lazing around.

You lean against her shoulder. Suddenly, you’re very tired. Jiu notices, nudging you lightly.

“Will I take you home?” she whispers.   
“Please…” You can hardly keep your eyes open. “My keys… my-”

“Don’t worry,” she says. “I got them.”

Sua and the others drowsily wave you out but you hardly acknowledge them. Jiu tries to help you walk out but eventually she scoops you into her arms.

“You don’t need to carry me,” you try but she just laughs.

“I want to.”

Well, then there’s no argument. It’s cold outside but held in her arms, the chill escapes your grasp. She walks down and across to your door, struggling for a second with the keys. But she doesn’t step in. You look up at her.

“You need to invite me in,” she says.

“Of course you’re welcome here,” you say, shifting to cling to her neck. She smells faintly of wine, with a sharp tang of metal.

She guides you to your room, up the stairs and to the right. Your room is messy but you hardly care. You change out of your clothes and into your pyjamas with her help. You lie down, yawning. She smiles.

“Goodnight, (Y/N),” she whispers and moves to leave.

But you don’t want her to go. “Jiu, wait.”

“Hmm?” She’s already turned the light off.

“Stay with me?”

She pauses in the doorway. “Okay.”

You see her outline move and then the bed dips beneath you. She sits beside you. She gently caresses your hair, moving it out of your eyes. For a second, her eyes flash red and then they vanish in the darkness.

The only sound in the room is your gradually slowing breathing but her presence is comforting. You like having her near. Sometimes you wish you knew what she was thinking and now is one of those times.

Does she like this? Is she only here because she asked? What does she want from you? What do you want from her?

She’s humming now, a tune you don’t know. But it’s soft and swinging, relaxing.

You fall asleep and when you wake up, she’s gone.

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop school is back so I'm even more inactive than usual!!! Anyway, enjoy y'all

You’ve a headache the next morning but gradually it fades into a dull pain in the back of your skull. It’s bearable and you make your way to work.

Work is as usual but having a headache sucks. You have to step out to take an aspirin but then you’re back, working as hard as ever. Your coworkers are curious about your seemingly wild evening but you shrug it off.

Walking home, you suddenly feel a presence at your back. You know it’s a vampire before you turn around.

To your surprise it’s Gahyeon, wearing a long coat and sunglasses. It’s just dark out yet she manages to pull off the look without looking strange. She smiles at you.

“Oh, Jiu wasn’t lying when she said you were good.” She starts walking with you, casually.

“Hi to you too.”

“Oh, don’t be like that; I was just curious. You sensed me before I announced myself.” She gives you a salute. “Impressive.”

“Thank you.” You pause. “Don’t get me wrong but why are you here?” None of the others have ever met you outside the house. Usually because of sunlight and certain death. It’s strange seeing her walking in open air.

“Well, Dami’s caught his scent,” Gahyeon explains, and you don’t need to ask who is he. “Jiu asked me to keep an eye on you until we secure his location.”

“Shouldn’t you be with them?”

You’re surprised Gahyeon’s telling you this. You knew Jiu was against bringing you to the confrontation so you assumed when he was located, they’d just not tell you and deal with him themselves.

“Nah, they’re just scouting. We’ll see them later.”

You walk up the hill beside her, wondering what would happen now. Finding him has always been the first part of the plan. But you know no further than that. Would they drive him out? Or kill him?

“I’m not sure why you’re protecting me,” you say. “He’s not targeting me.”

“Maybe not but you’re still human. If he’s thirsty, he’d take any random human. Besides-” She smirks. “-you have vampire scent all over you.”

“I… do?”

She inhales, nodding. “Oh yeah.”

You’re nearing your house now but you head towards Jiu’s. If they found him, their strike must be coming soon.

“I mean, you do hang out with vampires a lot,” she shrugs. “And you are very close to them.” You both know she left a certain name hanging just out of reach. First Dami, then Sua and now Gahyeon’s joined in on the teasing? You inwardly groan.

Gahyeon unlocks the front door and goes in. It’s dark but you turn on the light. As expected, no one’s home. You slip your coat off and hang in up.

Gahyeon bounces around the house. “Are you hungry? I don’t really remember how to make food but….” She glances into the kitchen. “I doubt Jiu will have any food here either…”

The perks of vampirism: not having to worry about your meals. Blood was infrequent and unneeded for days or weeks between feedings. So much money saved where are your human form needed regular maintenance.

“I can just order a pizza,” you suggest. Your house is like ten metres away but with what’s happening, you don’t think you’ll be able to cook today. “I know the number.”

Gahyeon oohs at that. “We didn’t have pizza delivery when I was mortal.” She sighs dramatically. “I miss pizza. Gooey cheese…”  

Suddenly her phone starts ringing.

“Oh, Jiu, hey!” Gahyeon lowers the phone and frowns for a second. She presses the speaker button. “Technology… hey, (Y/N)’s here as well. What’s going on?”

“We tracked him to a house just outside of town,” Jiu says over the phone. “There doesn’t seem to be any sign of him though. We’re going to check it out, see if we have any idea who he is.”

“Yeah!” You hear Sua shout in the background and then Dami shushing her.

“How long will you take?”

“Don’t know. We’re going to watch a little while longer before heading in. Just in case.”

“You can’t be too careful,” Dami’s voice adds.

In the silence, that follows you can hear the whistle of the wind behind them. How far away are they?

“Gahyeon, keep (Y/N) safe,” Jiu says suddenly. “There was something weird about his scent trail.”

“Weird in what way?” Gahyeon asks.

“I don’t know,” Dami says, taking over as the main tracker of the group. “It’s… it’s just different… it ends here but.... I don’t know. I’m not sure where he is.”

“Okay, good luck.” Gahyeon hangs up, biting her lip. What they said unnerved her but she’s trying to hide it.

You're not really sure what to do now. 

“If they find him, do you think they’ll kill him?”

She frowns. “I… I don’t think so. Maybe they will. Or he’ll see we have a coven here and flee. Here’s to hoping.” She puts her phone down on the table and looks at you. “You going to order that pizza?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.”

You dial the number and wait. Out of the corner of your eye, Gahyeon’s watching you curiously. You wave her over and she jumps excitedly. “You want to order?” It’s the strangest thing to find happiness over but sure. Gahyeon delightfully orders, humming under her breath as she waits for the order to go through.

You hang up. “It’ll be here in twenty minutes, they say.”

“What you want to do until then?”

You shrug. Honestly, you’ve no idea what to do. Waiting for Jiu and the others is bad enough. Gahyeon thinks for a bit.

“Can you play chess, (Y/N)?” she asks.

“Chess? I mean, in theory but I doubt I’m any good.”

She sits you down and pulls out a chess set. You do know how to play but it’s been years and you never were that good. Gahyeon goes easy on your for the first round, letting you get your bearings. Time goes by quick.  

The game is interrupted when the doorbell rings.

You glance at your watch. “Forty minutes? It’s a bit late, don’t you think?”

Gahyeon just shrugs.

You get to your feet and answer the door. There’s a man wearing the pizza delivery hat, holding a pizza in one hand. He’s tall with dark hair, casting shadows across his eyes. He smiles widely.

“Are you… (Y/N)?” he asks.

“Yes, that’s me,” you answer and start pulling out notes. “That’s twenty, yeah?”

He inhales, expression flickering too quickly for you to catch it. “Yes… Twenty is just right…”

You frown and hand the notes over. He’s a little strange, you think. He extends a slip of paper to you.

“Just sign this receipt please.”

You do. As you hand over the pen, he accidentally drops it. “Sorry!” You swoop down to pick it up.

“Thank you,” he says, brushing fingers as you pass it back.

“You’re welcome,” you say back.

Behind you, you hear Gahyeon jump to her feet. “Wait!”

The pizza delivery man smiles, taking a step forward. He seems taller, filling the door frame. He inhales, lips peeling back into a smile. “Tragic…”

“Oh, shit,” you swear and take a step back.

Fangs gleam from his jaws and his eyes shine, illuminating the darkness of his pupil. His eyes are bright red. “Foolish, foolish, mortal…” He swings but misses your temple, just glancing your jaw. Disorientated, you stumble back.

“You!” There’s a flash of black beside you, like a bolt of dark lightning rushing to be your saviour.

He swings and connects, batting Gahyeon effortlessly away. She hits the wall and cries out. He frowns down at her, face lighting up. “Gahyeon? Oh… is the whole family here?”

Gahyeon gets to her feet, teeth bared. She snarls, readying another jump.

He pushes in, closing the door behind him.

“(Y/N), run!” she hisses and lunges again.

He catches her around the throat, viciously throwing her back. She comes at him again, switching to a different angle. It’s when you see blood do you realise she just trying to buy you time.

You rush into the kitchen and to the back door. The key is on the shelf but you struggle with it. The door won’t open. But where are you going to run? Could you hop the wall that was intended to keep prying eyes out?

Behind you there’s a vicious thud and then silence. You don’t have any time left.

You feel a hand on your shoulder before he slams you against the door. Your vision splotches and you scream.

You stumble back into the kitchen, nursing your shoulder. He doesn’t seem worried, watching you.

“So you’re the human that Minji’s been playing with,” he purrs. “I can see why…” He rips the hat from his head and crumples it. He bleeds from a small cut on his face but otherwise is unharmed.

“Did you kill her?”

“Gahyeon? No… not yet.” He starts walking towards you. “Things have gotten a little more complicated… Who else is here? Siyeon? Handong? Or is it just her?” He takes another step. “I know there’s more vampires here, I’ve seen them coming to and fro. But who is it?”

You run out into the hallway but he’s faster than you, blocking your path. He snatches your arm with a grip like iron.

Gahyeon lies by the door, not moving. She’s bleeding badly. You can’t tell if she’s alive. Her chest has no need to rise or fall so she could be sleeping or gone. You only hope he was telling the truth.

“Why are you doing this?” you shriek. “What do you want?!”

His expression darkens. “None of your concern, mortal.” He lunges and punches. There’s pain in your head and then everything goes dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things have taken a turn for the darker... poor Gahyeon, my sweet love... ^-^ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo can confirm that I was reading back through this and?? I love it??? I don't mean to be like that but I'm actually so happy with how this came out?? Anyway, Chapter Eight, here we go!

You open your eyes to darkness.

There’s a dull ache in your head and you groan. You’re going to have a headache for days. What even happened? Your memory is foggy but you slowly piece it together.

The vampire showed up to Jiu’s door and attacked you. He pretended to be the pizza delivery guy except he did have pizza. You don’t want to think about what he did to the real guy.

“Gahyeon.”

He wounded her badly. But you don’t see her anywhere. You’re alone. And she could be dead. How long were you unconscious?

You don’t recognise where you are. It’s dark as hell but gradually, your eyes adjust to peer through the gloom. The room isn’t large and nor are there windows. Are you underground? Tall pillars dart the room, acting as supports. They’re a deep grey like concrete,

“Awake at last,” says a low rumbling voice. “How was your sleep, mortal?”

He’s standing in the corner, arms folded. If he hadn’t spoken, you wouldn’t have noticed him. He’s eerily silent, like a statue watching you.

You shiver. You’ve become accustomed to the feeling of vampires but not him. His aura is like a blanket, reaching out to smother you. Or maybe it’s your fear, threatening to drag you into despair.

“Why didn’t you kill me?” you ask.

He tilts his head. “That’s not how hostages work, human. I don’t know how many friends Minji has with her or how dangerous they are. You are my insurance.”

“You think she’d care about my life? I’m one in millions of humans.”

“Really? Do you yourself believe that?” You don’t. “I can scent her on you, wrapped around you like a present. She’ll come for you. And when she does, I’ll be waiting.”

He grabs your arm roughly and drags you to the door. You struggle but he’s too strong. Up a flight of stairs until you enter an abandoned warehouse. The ceiling is high, shadowed by the darkening light outside. It’s cold.

He slides gloves on and pulls out a pair of slightly glowing handcuffs. He cuffs one of your wrists to a pole. You can’t run.

“And now we wait.” He jumps, catching hold of one of the beams crossing the ceiling. “Your vampire will be along in good time.”

“She’s not my vampire.”

He doesn’t reply. He prowls along the beam, like a silent panther waiting for his prey. After a while, you lose track of his movements and he’s just one of the many shadows. But now you can feel his presence.

You don’t know how long it is before something happens. It could be an hour or more. But your headache is getting worse. How hard did he hit you? Did he do damage?

“(Y/N).” Suddenly the door’s open, wind rushing into the empty room, and Jiu’s standing in front of you.

She’s a vision like none other, framed by the glow of the moon behind her. Her blonde hair blows behind her, giving her a halo like an angel. She is a sight for sore eyes.

Jiu rushes to your side. “(Y/N), I’m so sorry, I should never have let you get involved!”

“He’s here.” You grab at her. “He’s on the ceiling, he’ll jump-!”

As if on cue, a shadow springs from the ceiling, limbs outstretched for Jiu.

Dami shoots through like a blur, connecting and sending him flying to the side. She lands crouched, eyes burning flames. She hisses.

He gets to his feet, brushing himself down. He’s unharmed. “Worth a shot.” He folds his arms. “Well? What do we have here?”

Jiu grabs at your cuff but hisses in pain. Her hand comes away burnt, palm red hot and blistering.  

“Blessed metal,” he says. “Rare to come by but brutally effective.”

Jiu gets to her feet, facing him down. Her eyes are cold but she’s angry. Her shoulders are tense, rage coiled like a spring, just a second away from snapping

“Yoobin, here as well,” he says, smiling in her direction. “Minji, aren’t you upset? Only two out of the five answered your call?”

Jiu’s jaw tightens. “Where is Gahyeon? What did you do to her?”

“Not of concern yet.” He walks forward. “You want the human, you want the vampire. I’m watching my back incase you intend to stab it.”

“What is it you want?” Dami asks. “Why are you doing this?”

He walks right up to them but neither flinch. They gaze at him with with pure hatred. They know each other and whatever happened between them left their relationship in tatters. You’ve never seen either of them look like this.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen either of you,” he murmurs. “Did you not miss me?”

“What is going on?!” you interrupt. “Do you know each other?”

You earn a grin lined with bladed teeth. “Oh? You haven’t mentioned who I am yet? That upsets me. Well, go on. I’ll leave that to you.”

Jiu looks at you. “He’s not a random vampire who encroached on my territory. This is the vampire that turned me. He turned us all.”

He recognised Gahyeon back in her house. He knew her and he knew the rest of their coven. You should have pieced it together.

“What do you want?” Jiu asks, attention once again fixed on him.

“I want you back,” he snarls, standing to his full height. “You broke my thrall once, I won’t let it happen again. It’ll be like old times. I miss our coven.”

“I don’t,” Jiu says flatly.

“That’s what I’m asking,” he says. “Take my blood and I will spare the human.”

“Gahyeon?”

“Has already taken it.”

“You did not!” Dami snaps. “Where is she?”

You feel a change in the air but the others are too distracted. It brushes along your arm like a gust of wind, soothing and familiar.

Sua’s here. You can feel her, crawling above you. He doesn’t know about her existence.

You try not to look around too much but you glance up into the shadows. Beams cross the ceiling but they’re shrouded in darkness. You can’t see her.

“Why would we take it? She’s right here.”

“And that’s why I don’t have Gahyeon at my side.”

Jiu curls one hand into a fist. Her nails are sharp, peeking over the edge of her palm. “Listen, we don’t want this. You need to leave.”

“And why would I do that?”

Jiu slips into a crouch, one that you recognise from your nights of training. She’s ready to fight. “Because I’ll make you.”

“Jiu!” But she doesn’t hear you.

She lunges for him, like a panther, claws extended in a vicious grab. He dodges but the moment he does, Dami’s there, slashing at his face. They attack him as one but you can see he’s too strong. He has experience, the age they don’t. They’re going to lose.

Sua lands next to you and as quick as a flash, tears through the pole holding you. The cuff comes away, dangling, locked but no longer constraining you.

“We need to help her, them!” you gasp.

Sua shakes her head. “Jiu said to grab you and run. She made me promise. Come on.” She reaches for you but you shake your head.

“They’re going to die!”

Dami skids across the ground, blood trickling down the side of her head. But she gets back up with a snarl. She lunges again.

Sua looks you in the eye. “If they can’t defeat him, we sure as hell can’t. She doing this to save you. We need to leave.”

“We can’t…” You feel weak, sick to the stomach. For you? She can’t. They can’t.

Sua grabs you again but this time you can’t resist. She lifts you into her arm and runs. WInd whips through your hair, icy cold and sharp. The sounds of combat fade into a weighted silence. The night is a blur as you run.

You can hardly think. Sua sets you down by the door, one arm wrapped around your waist. She pulls out a freshly cut key. Without waiting, she ushers you inside and locks the door.

And then it’s quiet.

Your head is sore but not as sore as the ache in your chest. You left them behind. Jiu and Dami, fighting to save you, and Gahyeon, lost and unknown. You ran away.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?”

“No… he’s too strong. He tossed Gahyeon aside like she was nothing.” Your mind goes to the darkest places. You see him tear Dami in two, sever Jiu’s head from her neck. Gahyeon’s still bleeding out on the floor, eyes red with blood. They’re dead but this time they won’t come back as the living undead. They’re gone.

“I… While that’s possible, I don’t think he will. He wanted them. Alive.”

Under his thrall, whatever that meant. You could guess but you didn’t want to even imagine such scenarios.

“If they get away, they’ll come back her,” Sua tries. “We can wait. Hope.”

You sit and wait, and wait. And wait. The night marches onwards until the sun comes up. It peaks through the blinds, driving Sua deeper into the room.

Neither Jiu or Dami reappear.

“This is my fault. It’s all my fault.”

Sua tries to talk to you but you don’t hear her. You don’t hear anything. You clean the floor where Gahyeon bled, rubbing bleach into the floor with dizzy eyes. It’s an effort to distract yourself but it doesn’t work. Your mind is just drawn back to her again, to them.

Sua’s sitting on the couch, eyes bloodshot. You sit next to her and she hugs you without needing to ask. You both need it now. Without them, you’re lost, a compass with no aim, a ship without a captain. You don’t want to do anything so you just close your eyes. Sua’s warm and comforting, a welcome change from the terror of yesterday.

You fall asleep curled at her side.

The doorbell wakes you.

The ringing is shrill, lasting long enough for you to notice yet not be impolite. You stir, sitting up. Sua’s already up, peering out between the curtains. It’s dark outside.

“How long did I sleep for?” you ask groggily.

Sua shrugs. “Long enough.” She pulls her head back in. “I don’t recognise her but she’s a vampire. What should we do?”

You get up and go to the window with her. You peer out. A woman stands outside, patiently with a suitcase. She’s tall and gorgeous, a supernatural tint to her tone. Her hair is a light orange, probably dyed as well. But you recognise her.

“Wait… that’s… she’s in the photo.”

“What photo?”

“The photo in Jiu’s bedroom. The one of her old coven.”

Sua’s eyes light up. “Oh! Jiu called for them, didn’t she? She must have come to help!”

The idea strikes you too. This is the best news you could have had after what happened. The two of you rush to the door.

She’s even prettier in person. Neither of you say anything, waiting for her to announce herself. She clears her throat.

“I’m going to guess you’re Sua… and the mortal is (Y/N),” she says, placing her suitcase on the ground. “It’s nice to meet you.” She offers you her hand first and her shake is firm.

“That’s us,” you say weakly.

“Good.” She picks up her suitcase. “I’m Handong. Where’s Jiu?”

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo, a little late but I'm still here!! Did you see the latest schedule?? I cannot WAIT for this comeback T-T I love my girls
> 
> This is a little shorter than some but have it anyway :)

“He’s here?” 

All the colour drains out of Handong’s face when you tell her what happened. She’s composed and strong willed but she can’t contain the shock after the news. 

“Yes… it’s bad,” you say. “The last time I saw Gahyeon was when she was bleeding out on the floor.” 

You couldn’t get all the stain out of the floor. It’ll probably marr the floorboards for years to come—until they’re replaced and then there’d be no sign that such a thing had ever happened. 

“Who is he? He knew the others but… we know nothing about him. They never mentioned anything.” 

Handong sighs but nods in agreement. “His name is Hyuk and he’s one of the older vampires. We don’t even know how long he’s been alive for, it could be centuries, millennia, he’s ancient compared to us.” 

“There were six of us, best friends, young and impressionable. Jiu, or Minji as she went by then, was the eldest and so kind. Our leader, She tried to protect us. Siyeon, Yoohyeon, Yoobin, Gahyeon and me.” 

“We didn’t notice anything strange when we first met him. He was handsome, charming, offering us a chance to be stars. We thought it was legit but it was just a trap to lure us into his web. He attacked us. He turned us and kept us under his thrall for years.” 

“I don’t mean to interrupt-” Sua raised her hand awkwardly. Handong turned to her, prompting her to go on. “Um, what does thrall mean? He said something of the sort but I don’t know what that means.” 

“It’s something only your creator can do. It ties the turned to the turner, keeping them under their control. It’s a horrible thing to do and to be subjected to it is just…” Handong shudders. “Not something I wish to ever experience again.” 

“So… theoretically, Jiu could have me under her thrall?” 

Handong nods. “Correct.” 

“How do you break it?” 

Handong hesitates. “It’s a difficult process. As thrall is an ‘exchange’ of power, the same is done with blood. He will feed off them while giving them some of his blood. It’s maintained through consistent drinking.” 

She leans back in her chair. “One way is to deprive the victim of the turner’s blood. Eventually it will exit their system and they’ll be free. The other is to… feed them blood mixed with blessed water.” 

“What?” 

“It will hurt them viciously but it’ll burn the other vampire’s blood out of their system. It’s more effective, I believe. But too much will burn them from in the inside out. We barely managed, with luck.” 

That is the only option. You don’t know how you were going to do it but you’ll find a way. You’re not leaving your friends at the mercy of Hyuk, that’s for sure. 

“I need to call Siyeon and Yoohyeon,” Handong says, reaching for her phone. “Also, we need to leave.” She looks at you. “You live nearby, no?” 

“Leave?” 

“Yes. You invited him in here, did you not? He has free range in this house  _ and  _ will have Jiu’s permission. It’s not safe here for any of us.” 

You hadn’t even thought of that. “I live just next-door.” 

“Good. That’ll do just fine. I hope you don’t mind me intruding on your personal space.” 

“No, not at all.” She’s your only hope at getting them back. You welcome her with open arms. 

Over in your house, you sit in your kitchen. You don’t know what to do now. Blessed blood. Where would you even get such a thing? 

“Siyeon? Siyeon? Listen, it’s Handong. Is Yoohyeon there?” Handong stands out in the corridor, talking on the phone. She keeps her voice low but you can hear the worried tremor in it. 

She wasn’t expecting this. None of you were. You’re all in over your heads, with Handong having to take the lead. You wonder if she’s able for it. She’s years older and more experienced but she’s been thrown in the deep end, with no float. 

“(Y/N)?” Sua speaks suddenly form beside you. “You still look exhausted. And you’ve got one hell of a bruise.” 

“I slept for hours, I don’t need more rest.” But that’s a lie. You’re driven by worry; if the circumstances were different, you’d be conked out by now. 

Suddenly, your stomach rumbles. You never did get to eat that pizza. But you’re so drained you can’t be bothered to get something. And takeaway is a no-go—not after what happened. 

“I’ll make you something,” Sua says immediately. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“But I want to.” 

You sigh. What did you do to deserve a friend like her? “Thank you. I mean it.” 

As she busies herself with pans and ingredients, you watch her. What must Sua be thinking right now? Was she suffering too? The other three were your friends and you had to run. You knew you stood no chance against Hyuk but did she? Did she thinking of jumping into the fray? 

You watch her move around your kitchen as if it was all that time ago. As if she wasn’t a vampire now and things were the same. But it’s not. She’s different, and so are you. 

“Hey.” Handong’s voice from right behind you makes you jump. She also walks silently. “Sorry. I just finished talking to Siyeon. Yoohyeon’s out right now but she’ll be back soon. And then they’ll be here as quickly as they can.” 

Siyeon and Yoohyeon, the final members of their old coven. Jiu mentioned them once or twice in passing but nothing in detail. You hope with all your heart that they can help you. 

“Are you… making pancakes?” Handong frowns, moving to join Sua at the stove. 

Sua nods, stirring the mixture while she grabs the flour. “Yep. Humans need to feed and (Y/N)’s been running on nothing for a few days now.” 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen a vampire actually make food,” Handong admits. “Newly turned?” 

Sua’s eyes flick back to you once before answering her. “Yeah. I was human such a short time ago. Cooking still on the brain.” 

Handong tilts her head curiously. You watch numbly as Sua proceeds to teach Handong how to make pancakes again. They flip it once, cheering quietly. The scene is strangely domestic, something you’d expect if Sua brought home a girl in the time before. 

But it isn’t the case.

You close your eyes and try to clear your mind. You’d give anything to not imagine right now but images are flashing behind your eyelids. There’s blood, so much blood and torn skin. You can almost hear screams echoing in your ears. Their voice cry for help, for mercy, but no one answers. 

You try to still your breathing but you’re spiralling. The panic forced down inside you is welling up. You don’t want this, you want them back. 

“(Y/N)?” 

You open your eyes to see Sua setting the first pancake in front of you. She’s smiling but it’s barely masked worry. 

“Handong made this one,” she says lightly. “Impressive, for her first again-try. I guess pancakes really is muscle memory.” 

That makes you smile and you take it gratefully. “No wonder you’re so good at it. It’s all you used to eat.” Sua groans and playfully punches you. It’s a lot harder than usual, probably because of, um, vampirism. 

Handong stands by the stove, chuckling. “I can see why Jiu likes you two.” It comes out quietly, as though you weren’t meant to hear it. 

You’re ravenous, eating not just one but six pancakes. You feel stuffed afterwards but it was totally worth it. It’s a welcome distraction and the feeling of food in your stomach is heavenly. But you’re drawn back into reality too quickly. 

Handong peers out the window. “I’ll keep an eye on Jiu’s house. If they’re looking for you two, that’ll be the first place they’ll look.” 

And then Dami would track them. They wouldn’t have far to look. 

Would Hyuk come for you again? You can’t forget his twisted smile as he stepped into Jiu’s home, nails lengthening with the kill on his mind. You don’t want that again. You’d rather not sleep at all. 

Handong notices, eyes softening. 

“Don’t worry,” she reassures you. “They can’t come in and I’ll alert you the moment one of them appears.” 

“I’ll watch too,” Sua says, touching Handong’s shoulder. 

You don’t want to go to sleep but you know you must. For their sake if not your own. You fall asleep the moment your head hits your pillow and to your surprise, you don’t dream. All you see is darkness. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatup it's me again. Oml, I kinda want to pre order the album but I'm also like??? Ahh i don't know

“How long will it take them to get here?” you ask again.

You’re being driven out of your mind. It’s been two days and there’s still no word from the others. Going back to work seems fake, surreal for what you experienced. But you have to. The pretense of being normal is the burden you must bear. You wonder if acting like everything is okay is your punishment.

Handong sits at the kitchen table, legs kicked up next to Sua’s. Your blinds are closed but there is still the faint beam of sunlight getting through. The bouncing rays strike her hair, letting it glow softly in the darkness.

“They said they’d be here as soon as possible,” she answers. “Things aren’t great where they are. There’s a coven war going on and their section of the city happens to be caught in the crossfire. They’ll be here before the sun rises tomorrow.”

That’s still a long time. Jiu, Dami and Gahyeon have been missing for too long. You think the worst. But you move on, as you must. There’s nothing you can do yet.

Work is hazy but you manage. Your coworkers seem to notice that you’re down, giving you the easier jobs and being especially nice to you. Again, they’re too kind but you needed it. You need to not have to worry.

The walk back reminds you of Gahyeon. You wish she’d walk up behind you again, playfully teasing you with her sunglasses in evening shadows. But she doesn’t. You walk home alone.

When you get back, Handong opens the door. “Ah, finally.” You brighten. That sounds promising.

Two women sit at your table, talking intently with Sua.

Handong leads you in. “(Y/N), this is Siyeon and Yoohyeon. They would make up the final members of our old coven. Siyeon, Yoohyeon, this is (Y/N).”

Siyeon eyes you with interest; her expression reminds you of a wolf. There’s something wilder about her, something in the way she smiles. She grins, fangs noticeably pointed. Like Dami’s.

Yoohyeon’s hair is silver like the moon, a fine partner to Siyeon. It’s fitting in a way. She’s softer, calming but you know she’s powerful. Her aura is strong, washing over you in a wave of grey.

“Hello,” Yoohyeon greets. “I can’t believe what happened… he’s really here?”

You nod, not trusting yourself to speak yet.

“If we’d known things were this bad, we’d have come sooner. Things are bad in the city but… it’s Jiu. This is all our fault.” Guilt flashes across her face.

But it isn’t her fault. It’s yours. If they hadn’t had to protect you, Gahyeon wouldn’t have almost died, Jiu and Dami wouldn’t be gone and they wouldn’t have to be here. It’s your blame to take.

“It’s no one’s fault but his,” Sua interjects. “You couldn’t have known it would get this bad. You have your own problems. And hey, you’re here now.”

Handong paces up behind her, resting behind her chair. Over the couple of days they spent together, they’ve become increasingly close. You know they didn’t meditate last night, while you were sleeping. Instead they stayed up talking in low whispers about both nothing and everything.

“Exactly. Right now, we’re their best chance of survival.”

“I haven’t seen Jiu in years,” Yoohyeon says. “I… I feel so bad.”

Sua indicates for you to take a seat. You sit beside Yoohyeon, folding your arms on your lap. She glances at you curiously before respectfully looking at something else. The two are surprised by you, a human walking amidst a group of vampires. You’d be surprised too.

Siyeon speaks up, folding her hand beneath her chin. “I doubt we can take them long enough to deprive them of blood. So our only option is the feed them blessed blood.”

“Blessed blood? Where would even get that?”

Siyeon and Yoohyeon exchange looks, a note of worry passing between them. “We know a place but… we’ll need (Y/N) to get it.”

“...um, why?”

“We can’t enter this place, it’s been warded against our kind, despite…” She trails off, unsure what to say. “...thing.”

You pause. “Is it dangerous?”

“Oh, definitely. If you annoy her.”

“...her?”

“We could always just get holy water and mix it with blood, right?” Sua suggests. “That way (Y/N)’s not put in more danger.”

Even Handong seems to hesitate at that. “That… it’s not as simple as that.”

“Whoa, there’s a surprise,” you say sarcastically.

Siyeon chuckles but she’s serious. “Holy water doesn’t hold for vampires of religions, besides the blessers. Jiu isn’t religious, nor are Dami or Gahyeon. This needs to be done specially.”

The more they say, the more you’re curious. The world and rules of vampires is a strange and unknown place. You wonder where they learn it. Is this from experience or somewhere else?

“She’s not dangerous to those whose intentions are pure,” Yoohyeon says. “If you really want the blessed blood just to save the others, then you should be fine.”

Of course, the key word is ‘should’.

“Right, okay, “ you agree. “When can we go?”

 

* * *

 

 

You wander about your house aimlessly. There’s nothing else really. You aren’t sleeping as well as you used to, kept up but vicious nightmares of blood and fire, but also an empty darkness. So you walk, trying to wear yourself out.

Yoohyeon and Siyeon know where to get the blessed blood but there is that matter of the coven wars in their city. They’ve no idea if it’s safe to go through yet. You hope they’re quick with their scouting. The others can’t be faring well.

Suddenly, you feel a presence behind you, as quiet as a whisper. At first you think it’s just Siyeon but it’s different. It’s not her. You spin, ready to block the way she taught you. But when you see who it is, your defences come down.   
Jiu stands behind you, face stony but eyes conflicted. She stands tall in the shadows, hands crossed across her chest.

“Jiu…” You were driven out of your mind with worry. But she looks okay, a little beat up but okay. You’ve never seen her look tired but there’s dark circles under her eyes, the only marring of her otherwise perfect skin. What has he been doing to her?

“Hello, (Y/N),” she says. “I’m glad to see you made it out okay.”

“I don’t think I can say the same for the both of us.”

She smiles sadly. You just stare at each other for longer than comfortable. You know she’s under his thrall, that her actions might not be her own. But it’s her, she’s here and alive in front of you. You feel as though you could cry.

“How did you even get in here?”

“You welcomed me in remember?” You do. You were drunk and she brought you home. And stayed with you until you fell asleep. The memory is soft and fond in your mind.

“Why are you here? Does he…?”

Jiu’s face falls and she looks away. “I’m supposed to kill you. He wants me to be the one to do it.” You notice the tensing of the muscles in her neck as she sighs. “You must revoke your invitation.”

“What?”

“You invited me in and this is your house. Revoke your invitation and I can’t hurt you. It’s that simple.”

“(Y/N)?” You hear Siyeon moving from the kitchen. “Who are you talking to?” She appears at your side, smiling but when she sees Jiu, it falls to shock. “Jiu. You’re here.”

Jiu’s eyes widen. “Siyeon? Is Yoohyeon here too?”

“I… I don’t think I should answer that.” Siyeon steps closer to you, flashing you a look. She’s relieved but also worried. “The less he knows the better.”

“Ah… you are right, of course.” You can’t describe the sorrow in her expression. “I’m sorry to drag you into this.”

Siyeon laughs. “We’re friends, Ji. I should have come anyway. I’m the one who should be apologising for not answering your call.”

“Jiu… we’re trying to find a way to save you. We’re not leaving you at his mercy.” She doesn’t appear to hear you, inhaling deeply.

“Revoke it,” Jiu says again, closing her eyes. “I’m so sorry you have to do this. This is all my fault.”

“It isn’t though.”

“It is!” Both you and Siyeon are taken back by her sudden outburst. Her eyes glow red, pupils swollen and dark. It’s terrifying.

Jiu inhales and recomposes her face. It pains her. “You don’t understand. I’m the reason that you were drawn into this world in the first place. Sua might even still be human if I hadn’t interferred.”

Your blood runs cold. “What do you mean?”

“Hyuk killed that man those nights ago but I prevented him from feeding. I thought it’d be a good idea. But he was still hungry, wanting blood. If I hadn’t done that, he wouldn’t have attacked Sua, she wouldn’t have died. I wouldn’t have had to turn her!”

Tears are running down her cheeks now, glistening a sharp red track. “I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I didn’t mean for this to happen! I’m so sorry, (Y/N).”

That night had been on your mind for a while now. You weren’t sure what to think. “That’s why you had blood down your face,” you realise. “You tried to fight him off.”

Her expression flickers. “You… you saw that?”

“Yeah… that’s the first time I realised something was different about you.”

She laughs. “And here I was thinking I was sneaky.” She inhales again, straightening her spine. “I’m losing control. You need to revoke it. Now.”

“Losing control? What do you-”

“Revoke it,” Jiu breathes. She takes a step forward, fingers extending into claws. Her eyes are darkening now. She doesn’t look like your Jiu anymore.

“You need to revoke it now,” Siyeon says, stepping in front of you. “We’ve lost her. The beast inside is taking over.”

Jiu prowls towards you, baring her fangs. Her eyes have centred on you but they don’t see you. They’re red and glowing, magnetising. You lost her. She can’t control herself.

Siyeon crouches, hissing at Jiu. She circles protectively in front of you, forcing Jiu to keep her distance. But you know she doesn’t want to fight.

“I… I… you are no longer welcome.” Your voice shakes.

Jiu doesn’t budge. She darts forward, catching Siyeon by the shoulder. Siyeon’s ready, weaving at lighting speed to spin it around. She doesn’t throw any attacks back. Jiu’s quicker than Siyeon but Siyeon’s defense in impenetrable. But relentless attacks drive her back.

Siyeon jumps away, landing crouched. Her eyes start to glow. “(Y/N)!”

“I’m trying!”

“You need to mean it! You must want her to leave!”

But you don’t. Deep down you know you don’t. You just want them back, all of them. To have them safe and sound without this vampire looming over you.

The next time Jiu springs, she twists, spinning around in a complicated move. And Siyeon hits the ground. Teeth bared, she lunges for the throat. Siyeon throws up an arm but at this angle, she’s struggling against a lion.

“(Y/N)!”

Jiu’s getting closer, desperately trying to rip her throat open. You know that could kill her.

You close your eyes, desperately reaching in your heart. This isn’t your Jiu. “You are no longer welcome here!”

Jiu shrieks as if it burns her. It’s harsh on your ears but know it has to be done. She turns and flees, vanishing into the night. The door rattles in its frame, blowing in the wind. You are left in silence.

Siyeon lies back on the ground, massaging her throat. “That was cutting it close.” She doesn’t sound annoyed, only tired.

You kneel down next to her. “I tried. I really did.”

She chuckles, sitting up. There a thin cut along her collarbone, welling red against her pale skin. “It’s okay, I understand. I feel like Jiu is to you what Yoohyeon is to me. And I don’t think I could revoke her invitation.”

Jiu could have killed her and she doesn’t mind. Sometimes you worry about your new friends, and this is one of them. They’re just a little bit crazy.

“Here,” you say. “Let me at least treat your cut.”

Siyeon takes your outstretched hand and stands. In the kitchen, you disinfect her wound with the first aid kit. She doesn’t even flinch at the rubbing alcohol. You plaster it. Can vampires’ cuts get infected?

“Thanks,” she says softly.

“I smell blood.” Yoohyeon’s voice sweeps through the house. “What happened?” She enters the kitchen, catching sight of the two of you. Her eyes widen. “What?”

“Jiu showed up,” you answer. “She was the only one I welcomed to my house. She could have killed me but… waited.” And warned you, told you to make her leave.

Yoohyeon crouches next to Siyeon, concerned. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Siyeon shakes her head. “No, it’s fine. It felt like Jiu was holding back.”

“This is good news, isn’t it?” Yoohyeon says. “Because it means they’re definitely alive. We can save them.”

You hadn’t thought about that but now with realisation, it really helped ease your worry. Jiu is alive and fine, meaning the others must be too. They’re under thrall but physically, they’ve come to no harm. This means you can save them.

Hyuk might know where you are but he can’t hurt you. And you now know more than you did.

You wonder what Jiu’s feeling right now. Is he angry with her? Will he hurt her for not succeeding in her orders?

You miss her.

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can confirm that I have ordered the album and I'm sobbing. Piri is literally the best song and I can't?? Gahyeon rapping is what we needed in life.

It’s mid evening when you, Yoohyeon and Sua set out to retrieve the blood. Siyeon and Handong went to track the others, see if they can find out where they are. If you’re going to save them, you’d prefer the element of surprise to be on your side. 

The old building you last saw them in was empty. They moved with no visible trace left behind. If you hadn’t experienced the fight for yourself, you’d have thought nothing had even happened. 

You drive with Yoohyeon navigating in the passenger seat. Sua sits in the back, peering out the window. Street lights flash by as you pull out onto the motorway. You’re heading out of town for this, to the city where Siyeon and Yoohyeon live. That’s where you’ll get the blessed blood. 

“Why did you ask me to come along?” Sua asks. “Surely it would have been better if I helped the others search.” She seems restless, shifting from side to side. You peer at her in the mirror. Sua smiles weakly when she catches your eye. 

Yoohyeon leans against the window, looking unfairly pretty in the moonlight. “I know you haven’t been a vampire for long but others don’t. We’re entering another coven’s territory for this. We need the backup to ward them off.” 

You hope it won’t come down to a fight—they promised it wouldn’t—but you brought your stake anyway. Every so often, you touch it in its sheath, hidden beneath your long coat. It reminds you of Jiu, of training with her beneath the moonlight. It’s bittersweet. 

The city is two hours away from Happy-Face Town and much larger. The buildings are tall, looming in the many street lights illuminating the walkways. It’s a lot different, many shadows were vampires could be lurking without being seen. 

Yoohyeon guides you along, weaving your way down side paths and shortcuts until you reach your destination. It’s on the outskirts of the city but nestled in an old part with skinny, windy roads. 

“Here we go. Right there.” 

You pull up next to an abandoned church. It looks like its been abandoned for years, the tall spire jagged and broken. The roof has fallen in in several places, weeds sprouting to challenge the sky. 

“Really?” you say. “It’s fitting at least.” 

Yoohyeon folds her arms. “Now isn’t the time for jokes.” She sounds serious. “There’s things you need to know before you go in.” 

“Go on.” 

“We call her the Lady. She’s almost mythical to vampires but she does exist. Humans have confirmed and come out of that church with what they needed. She’s dangerous. Be polite and keep on her good side.” 

“I don’t know if I like this,” Sua admits. “I don’t want (Y/N) to go in alone.” 

Yoohyeon opens the car door. “Then try follow her.” 

You get out of the car and look towards the church. It’s dark and ominous, doors somehow still intact. You can’t see inside. “Well, let’s go then.” 

The fence is crooked, creaking in the wind as you approach. That doesn’t help your nerves. You slip in, a wave of cool washing over you. The place has strange vibes. 

Sua stands at the fence, grimacing. “I can’t enter.” It’s physical, hands pressed up against an invisible barrier. She couldn’t have followed you, no matter how hard she tried. 

“You’ll be fine,” Yoohyeon reassures. “Be honest, she’ll know if you lie. Just trust your instincts.” 

Your instincts tell you to run so… no. Nodding back, you walk up to the church. Up close, it’s even creepier. Glancing back, Sua gives you a thumbs up and Yoohyeon nods. They have your back. 

You step inside. It’s gloomy, moonlight broken into fragmented streams from the worn roof. It’s been abandoned for years. It’s empty. 

“Hello?” you call out, despite how stupid you feel. “Is anyone here?” 

There’s no answer though the wind grows louder. You step in, heading deeper into the church. 

The floor creaks underfoot, groaning from years of strain. You feel breath on the back of your neck and spin around. No one’s there. 

“Mortal,” a voice says from behind you. “But carrying a vampire’s scent with you… a coven’s plaything, how  _ sweet _ .” 

You spin on your heel. A woman lounges out on the dusty altar, eyes glowing sharp red, hair dark as the night. Her skin is pale, shimmering under the moonbeams with sparkles. She looks you over, running her tongue along pointed fangs. 

“You’re a vampire,” you realise. “But how? The others can’t enter.” 

“So you’re with the other two outside,” she muses, ignoring your question. “Doing their dirty work for them?” She pushes herself off the altar and lands silently on the ruined carpet. “What do you want, mortal?” 

Her eyes are intense, seeming to bore into your soul. Your breath catches in your throat. She’s so beautiful you forget how to speak. 

Step by step she walks up to you, bringing with her a wave of calm. It washes over you, drowning out everything but her. She’s the light in the shadows, all you see. “Tell me, what do you want?” 

“I… I need blessed blood,” you say forcefully. She’s drowning out all other thoughts but her. 

“Oh? What ever for?” She knows exactly why you need it. She’s like a cat, playing with you, using you for her enjoyment. But can’t fight back. You need to humour her. 

“My friends have been enthralled by another. I need it to free them.” 

She tuts, stepping towards you. She smells like metal, but somehow it’s nice. You gaze into her red stare, fighting your nerves down. She smiles, entrancing. 

“I am cursed to stay here for all eternity,” she whispers, running a nail along your cheek. “What does the entrapment of another vampire mean to me?” 

You stand your ground. “Nothing. But it means everything to me.” 

The Lady cocks her head, eyes flashing gold for a second. “Let’s see if that’s true, shall we?”

Suddenly there’s a sharp pain in your temple and you cry out. 

The church vanishes replaced by a cold field, filled to the brim with stalks of corn. The Lady is gone and you are left alone. Wind whips through your hair, sending icy shivers down your spine. You don’t understand. Where’s everything gone? 

“(Y/N)!” You jump, gasping in shock. It’s Jiu, screaming for you. You can’t tell where it’s coming from. It echoes across the field, fading into the distance, cushioned by the howling wind. 

“Jiu?!” you yell back but there’s no answer. You push your way into field. “Jiu!” 

“(Y/N)!” You hear Dami this time, coming from a different angle. Behind you, something crunches viciously. 

You spin again but the field’s swallowed you up. The corn is too high, you can’t anything except the dull grey sky above you. You want to cry. You can do nothing. 

“(Y/N)...” Gahyeon’s voice is pained, almost a dull whisper yet it speaks volumes. 

You are expecting it but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Their voices clammer, begging for help you can’t give. You want to run to them but you don’t know where they are. 

Suddenly you’re back in the church, the Lady caressing your face. Your knees are weak but she holds you up. A fingertip traces down your cheek, coming away damp with tears. You’re crying. You don’t remember the first tear falling. 

“Pure intentions… so thoughtful, so caring,” the Lady whispers. “I will tell you this. You will not be able to feed them this blood. No human could ever touch an enthralled vampire, never mind make them drink.” 

“I will.” 

She smiles. “I don’t doubt that.” She looks you over. “You’re strong willed with a desire to help. You are a strange mortal.” 

“And you are a strange vampire.” 

Her smile widens. “I like you.” A bottle materialises in front of her and she takes it from the air. It’s old and clear but the liquid inside is a dark red. 

She offers it to you. You take it but before you pull away her hand tightens on yours. Sharp nails prick the back of your hand, threatening to draw blood. You meet her gaze again. She smiles. 

“Good luck.” 

“Thanks,” you say. “I’ll need it.” 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I missed a few weeks but I've been busy??? Fanfiction has come to a slow for me but don't worry, one more chapter left in this! I hope you enjoy :)

The next day, Yoohyeon stays in the house with you while the others go out. It’s late by the time you get home from work. She appeared to walk you home, an action for which you’re grateful. After Jiu showed up, you’ve been worried that Hyuk might send one of them after you.

Honestly, you are tired out of your mind but you can sense she wants to talk to you. So you sit up with her, sipping a cup of steaming tea. She sips gently at a half filled glass of blood.

The bottle of blessed blood sits on your counter. None of them wanted to be anywhere near it. They said it was painful to hold, despite it being in a bottle, and that being near it caused headaches.

You’re the only one that can touch it easily.

“(Y/N), do you mind if I ask you a question?” Yoohyeon asks.

“Haven’t you already?” It’s a feeble attempt at banter but you’re tired. The ordeal is taking everything out of you. You just want it to be over. You want them back and safe.

She smiles at that. “I guess I have.”

“Are you sure you want to go through with us?” she asks. “This will be dangerous, and you could easily die. Any of us could die as well. But as a human…”

It would be much more dangerous. They at least have the advantage of being equal to them but you’re human to their supernatural. You are mortal to their immortality.

“I have to,” you say. “I have to be the one to carry the blood and you know that.”

She smiles weakly. “We’d find a way to bring it. Wear gloves or something.”

“You and I both know that it isn’t contact that burns you but it’s presence.”

“We’d push through it. For our friends.”

Silence hangs in the air. You know she speaks the truth when she says they’d go through it. The blood disgusts them but they’d suffer to save the others.

“Why do you care?” you ask. “You only just met me. I’m just a human that wants to save your friends. Surely, I'm the willing sacrifice you need.”

Yoohyeon hesitates. She licks her lips, seeming to try to phrase what she’s thinking. “Why do I care? Besides being a decent person? Well… Because Jiu obviously cares so much about you.”

You almost choke on your tea. “What? How would you know that?”

Yoohyeon blushes, glancing away. “Well… I mean… her scent is all over you. Even now, it’s faded but very strong. I can hardly catch Dami’s or Gahyeon’s.”

“We just spent time together.” You miss her. You actually miss her a lot.

“Maybe… but last time we talked, she seemed very fond of you. She’d never forgive us if we got you killed.”

“I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t try.”

Yoohyeon nods. “Let the records show I tried. I doubt I could stop you from trying to save her anyway.”

You smile. “Not just her. I’m doing this for Dami and Gahyeon as well.”

Suddenly you hear the front door open. In comes Handong with Sua in tow. Both are wet from rain but their eyes are bright, shining like stars of hope. They’re excited. You and Yoohyeon stand up as they beam.

“We found them!”

* * *

 

  
Sua carries you to the watchpoint, lifting you with hardly any effort at all. You must be weightless to her. You can tell she’s uncomfortable with the blood you’re carrying but doesn’t speak a word of complaint.

Siyeon crouches there, eyes fixed on the building down hill. It’s a farmhouse, a little way out of town but a stroll for a vampire. She looks up as you join her.

“Go for Jiu first,” Handong advises, landing beside you. “She’s a better fighter than Dami or Gahyeon.”

“Noted.” You raise the bottle and they all wince. Sua actually shifts away from it, muttering under her breath. None of them stand too close to you.

As one, you sneak towards the house. The hairs on the back of your neck are raised. This is your only chance. Another and they’ll know about the blood. You won’t get anywhere near them again.

“Wait for a bit for coming in,” Handong says, crouching by the door. “We’ll have them distracted and you do your thing.”

And then they’re slipping inside, leaving you alone in the dark. You don’t want to wait but you know she’s right in what must happen. You press your ear to the door, trying to make out what’s going on inside. You hear a few shouts before it quickly descends into combat.

Counting in your head, you reach thirty seconds and that’s all you can handle. You rush in, clutching the bottle to your chest. The scene is chaos in front of you.

Handong’s engaged with Hyuk, darting around, almost too quick for you to see. When Jiu said she was the best fighter out of the group she wasn’t lying. She twists him in circles, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Dami’s crouching in the corner, teeth bared at Yoohyeon. She looks feral, hardly recognisable as humanoid. Yoohyeon’s bleeding from a shallow slice on her shoulder but it doesn’t bother her. She presses forward.

Gahyeon and Siyeon wrestle in the background, hissing ferociously. It’s the first time you’ve seen Gahyeon alive since that night with the pizza delivery. She’s alive and well—enthralled but alive.

Sua darts around Jiu, looking incredibly stressed. They aren’t fighting, though Jiu looks as though she’s really trying.

Jiu. Your heart almost stops when you see her. Her eyes aren’t red and her expression is upset. It’s her in there, forced to engage her friends in combat. What must she being feeling, thinking?

“Sua!” you yell as you run in. “We need to catch her off guard!”

“I’m trying!” she yells back.

Jiu lunges forward, snapping at her. Sua barely manages to side step and roll away. Jiu’s spinning again, chasing after her. Jiu catches your eye and freezes. Panic floods her face.

Suddenly Sua catches her around the waist, throwing her to the ground. Jiu hits the ground, grunting.

Knowing this is your chance, you rush forward. Ten metres away, then five and then two—

“Ah, mortal!” Suddenly Hyuk’s standing over you. You fall over, shrieking. He plucks the bottle from your grasp, hissing. “Ooh… that’s smart thinking, (Y/N). But unfortunately, not enough.”

He crushes the bottle without blinking. Blood explodes over his fist, dripping down his arm to pool on the ice cold concrete. You watch in horror.

“Oh, don’t look so sad,” he sneers, crouching down to grab you by the front of your shirt. “You won’t last long enough to suffer.”

You fumble with your stake but he rips it from your grasp. It hits the ground far away, too far for you to reach.

“(Y/N)!” you hear Handong yell.

“You know what…” Hyuk pretends to think. “I think this will be more fun. Minji! Come here!”

Jiu paces towards you, expression unreadable. Where’s Sua? You can’t see her. Wasn’t she fighting Jiu? You meet Jiu’s gaze and your heart breaks.

“Kill the human.”

You don't break eye contact. You know she has no choice and this isn't her fault. The others can't help you. But it's okay, you try to convey to her. Everything will be okay. 

She doesn't believe you. 

You know the first attack, it was the first thing she taught you. Vicious speed and lunge for the throat. It’s what she does, maybe hoping you’re expecting it. But this time, you don’t stop her.

Jiu hits you square in the chest, sending you both crashing to the ground. Briefly you hear Hyuk laughing before all you can feel is her. Her arms hold you, fingers tipping your chin up. You know what’s coming next.

Her fangs sink into your throat and you scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My album still hasn't arrived and I'm sad about it... ugh, international fan problems


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my album finally came and omg??? It's gorgeous?? Even just the design of it is so nice?? ugh wow, we stan queens

Having your blood drunk is an oddly nice sensation. It’s like a tiny nip with a weird coldness in your neck. It was painful at the first bite but now, it’s relaxing, making you drunk on its effects. You could drift off in this feeling. 

Jiu is strangely gentle with your body, cradling you close to her chest. You think she's crying. Jiu’s still in there. She feels everything she’s doing, with each drop she knows what's happening. 

It’s killing her inside. 

“Poetic,” Hyuk laughs, pacing beside you. “The human you fought so hard to protect, dying at your own hands.” 

You hear a vicious scream and then suddenly Sua’s hurtling at him. Her eyes blaze red, taking over her with ferocity. You've never seen her so angry, so fearful yet there's something else. Reassurance. 

He bats her away, nails tearing across her shoulder in four jagged lines. She rolls, lunging again. But this time he connects with her face. She vanishes from sight, a thud signalling her impact across the ground. 

Jiu sobs against your neck, fingers closing around yours. You squeeze her hand, trying to tell her everything’s okay, that you’re fine. That things will work out. She doesn't believe you. And who could blame her? The situation changed in a way that there seems to be no exit to. 

Suddenly she pulls away from you, coughing. “What-?” She rubs at her mouth, streaking blood everywhere. “What’s going on?! It burns!” 

You reach up, touching her face. She looks down, drawn by your contact. Her eyes are bright red but still hers. You smilie weakly. “Sorry, babe. That’s gonna hurt.” 

Jiu lets you go and falls back, clutching at her throat. She starts choking, body shaking viciously. She spasms, feebly crying out. Her pain hurts to hear but you know it's for the best. It's burning her from the inside, like a flame cleansing her body of all bad. 

You feel weak but you did what you had to. This is the only way to save her. 

“What’s happening?” Hyuk frowns. “Why are you choking? What did you do?!” 

Handong appears, being supported by Sua. Blood drips from a wound in her side and from her arm. Sua’s lip is bleeding but her smile is wide. Handong chuckles. “Blessed blood breaks the thrall.” 

His eyes darken and he rounds onto her. “What do you mean by that?! I crushed…” His gaze latches onto you and the blood on Jiu’s lips. “You did  _ not… _ ” 

Earlier that day, before you came to save them, Handong injected some of the blessed blood into your bloodstream. It was a risk. They had no idea what it would do to you but it was the only way you’d be able to save them. By tricking them into drinking it. 

Jiu raises her head, eyes darkening. Her attention is fixed on Hyuk. She’s herself once again, free of him. “You made a big mistake.” 

“How did you do that?” Hyuk snarls, taking a step back. His confidence is faltering. “Minji! Minji, step away _now_.” 

But Jiu won’t be stopped now. As quick as lightning, she darts over and catches Dami by the collar of her shirt. Dami shrieks and struggles, snapping at her hand like a beast but Jiu doesn’t flinch. She’s rigid iron, fighting with a brutality that even Dami’s claws can’t make her step back. 

“Sorry, (Y/N),” she says softly and bites you again. 

Dami struggles but the blood falls into her mouth. Upon realisation, she drinks more, burning his blood out of her system. 

Siyeon appears with Gahyeon and the same is done again. Both writhe and scream in pain but it's almost music to your ears. This would never happen with suffering but once it was over, things were good. 

They’re all free, blood burned, channeling the flame at a new target. 

Hyuk realises the situation he’s in and turns to flee. Only to find Yoohyeon and Handong blocking his path. Siyeon, Sua and Dami walk from she sides. Jiu and Gahyeon step away from you. He doesn't beg because he knows there's no point. 

The seven of them circle him, teeth bared. 

The sight in stunning, seven beautiful women with glowing red eyes and fury on their lips. He doesn’t stand a chance. They tear into him with a vengeance, a driven bloodlust for the years of abuse they suffered at his hands. 

You lie back against the ground. You’re dizzy, head spinning and gaze becoming spotty. Exhaustion wears on you, threatening to send you under. 

But his screams wake you to the harsh world. There is no guilt, only relief in what’s happened. They’re all free and safe, and will be for the rest of their lives. He will torment no more souls. 

And then there’s silence. Your breaths are shallow, the only noise in the farmhouse. 

“(Y/N)!” 

Suddenly Jiu’s next to you, wiping away from the blood from her face. Her eyes are brown now, softening to her familiar tone. “I can’t believe you did that!” She’s absolutely crying this time, weeping a pale red down her cheeks. “He could have killed you!” 

You smile weakly at her. “I had to try. I couldn’t let him have you.” 

She kisses you, taking your breath away in one fell swoop. Her lips are soft, tasting slightly of blood but also of her. It’s everything you ever imagined. A hand cradles the back of your head, the other wrapped around your waist. You cling to her like you never want to let go. 

Dami whoops faintly in the background, joined by a chuckle from Sua. You smile against Jiu’s lips despite yourself. 

When Jiu finally pulls away, you gasp for air. You hadn’t realised not needing to breathe would make her such a good kisser. Jiu smiles at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“I feel that’s long overdue,” she chuckles. It's truth. 

“While that was amazing and I definitely want you do it again,” you say. “I do feel  _ super _ faint.” 

Alarm reaches her face and she looks back at the others. Dami’s found Gahyeon again, wrapping herself around her. They’re both crying as well. Siyeon beams at you, blood trickling down her hands. Yoohyeon’s laughing under her breath. Sua’s leaning on Handong and she gives you a thumbs up. 

“Go,” Handong says, wiping her mouth. “We’ll deal with the rest here.” 

“Thank you, so much,” she breathes before scooping you into her arms. 

Jiu runs and doesn’t stop until she reaches your house. You don’t even need to invite her in because your heart has already decided it. She steps inside without a problem. 

“I missed you,” you say drowsily. “I missed you so much.” 

Jiu smiles shyly, carrying you up the stairs. “I missed you more than words could say.” 

You’re too tired to do anything so it’s Jiu that strips you of your clothes and helps you into pyjamas. It reminds you of some nights ago except this time you don’t have to ask her to stay. 

She changes too, talking one of your shirts and slides into next to you. She’s warm, surrounding you in her familiarity. You reach up and kiss her, fleeting but determined.  In the darkness you can’t see her but you sense her smile. 

You fall asleep, wrapped tightly in her arms.

* * *

 

When you wake up this time, you feel a presence at your back. Arms circle your stomach, holding you close.   Jiu’s eyes are closed. She’s mediating with you, the act of sleeping for her. You wonder if she did it just to wake up with you. 

“Hey…” you say groggily. “Jiu… wake up…” 

She stirs, eyes opening with a flutter. She stretches like a cat, limbs unfurling. She cuddles closer, sighing against your neck. 

“You are so stupidly reckless,” she says, eyes closing again. “If he wasn’t so cruel, he’d have killed you himself.” 

“It was a risk I had to take,” you shrug. “For you. For Dami and Gahyeon.” 

She rolls over, pulling you with her. You prop yourself up on top of her, balanced perfectly against her body. Her hair is tousled, messy in the morning. It’s so cute. 

“So… what are we now?” 

She kissed you. And you kissed her. Does that mean you were dating? Dating a vampire sounds so surreal that you laugh out loud. 

She chuckles with you, brushing the strands of hair out of your eyes. The gesture is soft but sweet. 

“I was thinking we’d figure that out as we go along,” she says. “All I know is I want to be with you. Like this. And in other ways.”  

You’re okay with that. You duck your head and kiss her again, taking your sweet time. She responds, letting you control your movements. You could spend all morning like this, resting in Jiu’s arms, kissing her, touching her. You have all the time in the world. 

“Hey, (Y/N)—” Suddenly the door opens. 

You jolt away, falling on the bed next to Jiu. 

“Dami, I swear-!” Jiu shrieks. “You always interrupt at the worst times!” 

“One might say at the best times,” Dami shrugs. She stands in the doorway, hip cocked to the side. She looks tired but her eyes are bright. She’s alive and okay. That’s all you needed to know. 

Jiu shrugs off the covers. She kisses your temple. “I’ll be right back, babe. I just need to murder Dami.” 

“Wait, what-?” 

Jiu is up like a lightning bolt, tearing after her. Dami laughs and darts away. 

You lie back against the covers and sigh. After all that, you made it out alive. All of you. You hear Siyeon’s laugh from below you. You’re safe and happy, with a beautiful vampire at your side. What more could be asked of the world? 

It’s hard to imagine that a few months ago Jiu was nothing but a strange figure next-door, constantly shrouded in darkness. But now, you and Jiu have each other. You close your eyes and sigh. Everything turned out okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And happy ending uwu 
> 
> So here we have reached the end of "The Darkness Next-Door", a fanfic I really enjoyed writing. I might do an epilogue or maybe a little back story oneshot later but for now, we have concluded our tale. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and thank you to anyone who comments, kudoed or even read it. It warms my heart. 
> 
> Thanks guys, stan Dreamcatcher :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are very appreciated ^-^
> 
> REQUESTS ARE OPEN, head to my tumblr at https://girlsthatstolemyheart.tumblr.com


End file.
